Kuroko no Hacker
by AlexOkami
Summary: Pero cuando alzo su mirada no creía lo que veía- Tú...- su corazón se acelero ligeramente y sus mejillas las sintió enrojecer-"¡El no parece un nerd!"- ... - ¡Que! ¡Acaso fui secuestrado!- Nash, ¡El cachorro no esta!, "Kuroko-san bienvenido"-saludaba el IA del joven peliceleste- Un chico común, pero no corriente... AU, quizá All x Kuroko (I don't know)
1. Chapter 1

**BUU. **

_Un -intento- de prologo. _

_-_"_pensamientos"-_

* * *

**OSAKA **

_-Registrando datos- _

_-ACCESO DENEGADO- _

_*type,type* _

_-ACCESO DE…-_

_-ACCESO PERMITIDO-_

Una pequeña sonrisa sale…

-Esto fue fácil…- el chico solo miraba expectante el monitor.

*_type, type* _

-Veamos que encontramos por aquí…- suspiro- Vaya, con que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor que se tiene en Japón…-

-_Señor… Nos están sacando del sistema, corrijo, nos están hackeando lo que hackeamos señor… - _

-¡Nigou, levanta el firewall 5.0!-

-_Entendido- _

-Veamos contra quien me estoy enfrentando…- sonríe ligeramente- ¡Eh! Con que se llama MomoIron… Menudo nombre…- dijo carente de emoción.

*_type, type, type* _

-A ver que haces con esto-

-_INICIANDO-_

-_CARGANDO… 10% … 35%... 48%... 60%... 75%... 88%... 95%... 100%- _

_._

_._

_._

**DEL OTRO LADO… TOKIO - JAPÓN **

-KYAAAAAA ¡MI COMPUTADORA! ¡NOOO!- una joven peli rosada hacia un berrinche- ¡AKASHI-KUN ME COMPRARAS OTRA COMPUTADORA! – gritaba mientras pataleaba y veía como su monitor se apagaba lentamente.

-¿Y ahora por que? – respondió un muchacho apuesto, mientras hacía a un lado unos papeles…

-¡Culpa del SixthPhantom! Arrgg- dijo casi halándose los cabellos.

-No puedo creer que no puedas con ella… o el…- río ligeramente…

-…. Tsk…- chasqueo la lengua molesta-Hackealo tú, a ver si puedes- respondió agresivamente- "_su virus mato mi pc aah, no puedo creer que sea tan bueno…o buena…" _–pensó mientras se recostaba encima de la mesa.

.

.

.

.

**NAGOYA 8:00AM**

-Kagami Taiga… Aomine Daiki, ustedes dos…- se sentaba una joven de cabellos castaños encima de un escritorio, quizá de caoba- Tienen que buscar a una persona, es un hacker… Aun no sabemos realmente si es un chico o chica, pero responde al Nick de "SixthPhantom"…-

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que nosotros?- pregunto el moreno, Aomine.

-Concuerdo, ¿eso no se lo deben de dejar a la CIA o INTERPOL? Que se yo…- hablo el otro joven, casi despreocupadamente.

-Nah, lo se, pero creo que es algo que ustedes dos pueden hacer bien…- suspiro- Necesito la impulsividad de Aomine pero, también aquel instinto tuyo Kagami…-

-¡ESPERA!… ¡QUIERES QUE TRABAJE CON ESTE BAKAGAMI/AHOMINE!- gritaron ambos sujetos al mismo tiempo…

-¡NO GRITEN QUE NO ESTOY SORDA!- la chica les golpeo con unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Ay, P-Pero Aida yo…-

-Nada, nada Aomine-"san"… Usted trabajará con Kagami y punto…-

-Pero entrenadora… Yo…-

-Nada de peros, Kagami, además ya no soy tu entrenadora… En verdad que ustedes dos…-suspiro mientras se frotaba la sien…- Son similares, hasta el punto que da miedo…-

-Ugh… Ya que…- dijeron ambos a la vez, viéndose.

-Aunque a todo esto… ¿Por qué buscamos a un hacker?- hablo el joven pelirrojo, Kagami.

-Simple- río ligeramente… casi, maquiavélicamente- Ese chico, es tan bueno en lo que hace, que incluso el mayor capo de Japón lo busca…-respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana…

-No me digas que es…- se quedo Aomine impactado y maquilando el posible nombre.

-Akashi Seijuro…- término Kagami la frase.

-¡Bingo!- destaco Aida Riko, la sub jefa del departamento Japonés de Defensa…

-¡Esto es genial! No crees, Kagami…- dijo Aomine casi con una expresión de excitación en el rostro.

-Claro que lo es Aomine…- sonrió…

-Bueno, dado que el asunto esta discutido… Ustedes, tienen el caso…- respondió Aida mientras les daba unos expedientes a ambos hombres.

-¡Aida-san!-entro un muchacho corriendo- ¡Disculpe la intromisión, pero debe venir ahora! ¡Sígame!- un muchacho pelinegro y de traje apareció.

-¡Vengan muchachos!- ordeno la joven mientras seguía al muchacho.

-¡Izuki! ¿Qué pasa?- grito Aida.

-¡Esto pasa!- respondió un muchacho alto y de lentes.

\- ¿Hyuga?-se sorprendió la castaña…-¿C-Como…?

-Luego te cuento, pero tienen que mirar esto…-

Aparece una pantalla, y en ella unos sujetos armados en plena calle disparando.

-No puede ser cierto…- dijo Kagami

-_Aquí reportando las noticias de Tokio, un convoy ataco un supermercado, se desconocen las causas, pero la policía local no pudo hacer mucho, en los registros se tiene que no se llevaron nada de valor, la policía de Tokio asegura que posiblemente el comando armado este o estaba buscando a alguien, se desconoce los…- _el monitor fue apagado.

-Podría ser que ellos…-murmuro Kagami.

-Así es, ellos posiblemente ya tengan a nuestro SixthPhantom, ya en su poder…-murmuro Aida Riko molesta.

-Ellos realmente sabían que quizá nosotros íbamos a buscar al hacker…- hablo Hyuga.

-Debemos de adelantar esto, ustedes dos, viajaran hoy mismo a Tokio- ordeno la mujer.

-Aunque, ¿No deberías de darles a su equipo?- menciono Hyuga.

-Tsk, esto será difícil, la mayoría no están aquí…- dijo Riko.

-Bueno, quizá lo mejor es que nos dejen hacer esto, por ahora solo a nosotros dos…- comento despreocupadamente, Aomine.

-¡Oye! ¡Esto es serio!- replico Kagami…-Aunque creo que es mejor por ahora si solo vamos nosotros dos…-

Hyuga y Riko se observaban…

-¿Qué opinas tú?, Hyuga…- dijo la chica mientras veía a su compañero.

-Hmm… Tep… Kiyoshi es el que más entiende a estos dos… Supongo que lo viable sería dejar que vayan ellos dos solos a Tokio y luego enviarles a los otros hasta allá…- respondió serio.

-Ara, ara… Esta bien, alisten sus cosas, en 1 hora regresen, por que mañana estarán en Tokio- ordeno la castaña.

-Izuki, usa los satélites e intenta buscar alguna anomalía en terrenos o casas abandonadas en los últimos 3 meses, luego de eso, intenta ver si el SixthPhantom esta en línea, usa los satélites hasta donde puedan meterse…

-A la orden, Captain~- los ojos del chico se agudizaron.

_-ENTRANDO AL SISTEMA- _

_*type, type* _

_-BUSCANDO….- _

.

.

* * *

**TOKIO - 8AM.**

_-_Lo tenemos señor, fue demasiado fácil jeje- un hombre de ojos grises rio traviesamente.

Coloco en el suelo al chico, quien tenía una bolsa negra en su cabeza…

-Shintaro, revísalo por favor…- ordeno un pelirrojo…

El peliverde estaba dudoso.

-No te preocupes Shin-chan, esta inconsciente- sonrío un pelinegro.

-Takao, te excediste al golpearle la frente…- frunció su ceño, claramente, moleste.

El chico tenía el rostro un poco amoratado, y cubierto de sangre.

-¡Ehh! ¡Yo no fui!- se quejo, casi infantilmente-¡Shin-chan! ¡El que golpeó al chico fue Haizaki!- acuso - Ese chico si que fue un caso el atraparlo, al principio ni lo habíamos visto, tuve que usar mi "Hawkeye" muchas veces.

-Quizá eso se deba a su apariencia, es ligero y débil, supongo que por eso no posee alguna presencia tan imponente…- murmuro, Midorima.

El joven peliverde cargo al menor como si fuera una princesa, sin contar que le volvió a colocar la bolsa en su cabeza de nuevo.

-Me lo llevo Akashi, necesita atención médica-"_vaya, es ligero"- _ pensó.

-Esta bien Shintaro- respondió el mencionado mientras se levantaba de su escritorio- "_yo siempre tengo lo que quiero…Aunque no logré ver su rostro… Da igual, ha de ser un nerd~"- _sonrió mientras se acomodaba su saco.

-Nee, nee, ¡Voy contigo Shin-chan!- grito el joven azabache- ¡Luego vengo por mi pago Akashi! - hablo, pero su mirada cambió a una más fría…- ¡Espérame Shin-chan!- retomo su actitud infantil.

-Me sorprendes Takao, he de admitir- murmuro el joven pelirrojo.

.

.

.

**AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO.**

-Y llegamos, será mejor apurarnos para ir al departamento de la policía de Tokio- murmuro un pelirrojo, quien vestía informalmente, con unos "jeans" y un suéter verde y portaba solo una bolsa.

-Ah~ menudo problema- respondió el moreno- Tsk, tenemos que apurar, entre más tiempo tardemos, ese Akashi buscará todo sobre Japón con ayuda de SixthPhantom…- comento Aomine, él al igual que su compañero lucía como un "civil" más.

Aunque no notaban que un grupo de chicas les miraban deseosas de su atención...

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Akashi, puedo hablar contigo…- pregunto un joven peliverde, quien sostenía una bitácora y vestía una bata blanca con una camisa verde, una corbata y pantalones negros.

-¿Qué ocurre Shintaro?- el mencionado estaba de espaldas viendo hacia afuera...

-Realmente el chico tiene severos daños, le tomaría un par de semanas para reestablecer su salud al menos, correctamente en partes, ya que Haizaki se excedió para dejarlo inconsciente, aunque Takao menciono que a pesar de ser inmensamente débil en apariencia, resulto saber defenderse bien… supongo- termino.

-¿Y eso me tiene que importar?- pregunto frío. Con su par de ojos bicolores.

-Cómo doctor que soy, sí- respondió del mismo modo-Ese chico es inocente y ajeno a todo este mundo, pero…-

-No solo es eso-interrumpió- Solo quiero saber quienes son esos sujetos, ya que mi ojo del emperador aun no es estable… Además de que Satsuki no me es muy útil, aunque sea mi hermana, su nivel de hackeo no supera a ese chico…- murmuro, mientras se tocaba su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía un parche.

-Entiendes que solo te pido que no le obligues a nada, al menos por 1 semana…- suspiro cansado, Shintaro.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, aun tengo que pensar que es lo que realmente haré con él…- se dio la vuelta y siguió contemplando el exterior.

.

.

.

.

**EN UNA HABITACIÓN**.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- se levantaba un individuo, mientras se sostenía la cabeza…- Ay, ay, auch, mi cabeza… ¿Are? ¿Q-Que? _"Por que tengo una venda en mi frente"- _dijo mientras veía alrededor…- Esta no es mi habitación… Y-Yo… -murmuro mientras su visión se restablecía… -_¡Esperen! ¡Yo fui secuestrado!- _grito internamente.

-Disculpe la intromisión...- murmuro cierta persona-Vaya, estas despierto.

-¿Q-Quien es usted? - pregunto atemorizado, pero en su rostro no se vio ningún rastro de emoción.

-Midorima Shintaro, soy doctor- respondió, pero cuando alzo su mirada no creía lo que veía- Tú...- su corazón se acelero ligeramente y sus mejillas las sintió enrojecer-"_¡El no parece un nerd!"-_

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, sí, soy yo... **

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y no te aburriste que bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo nada, y posiblemente escribí/ o escribo del asco, pero nah, no me culpen y puede que realmente no me importe tanto :v (?) okno xD ... Pues esto salió por una película... Y aclaro, que bien no prometo "seguir" la historia~ [por si entran a mi "profile" se darán cuenta que renuncié a todo FF que solía tener] depende de mi humor y claramente que opinan, la última vez, me criticaron mi redacción y esas cuestiones que había dicho al principio, y repito, había aclaro al inicio~ "ya tengo tiempo que no suelo escribir NADA" **

**Pero bueno no se, por que escribí esto. Solo quería una idea reflejada jajaja en fin, si me comentan que bien, si no pues, al menos se que alguien leyó esto... (?) Realmente no me gusta trabajar por nada, la Uni es difícil y complicada, y no quiero complicarme más la vida x'D **

**BYE~ BYE~ C: **

**06-04-2015.**


	2. Chapter 2 Data 1 Start

_Hello everybody? How are you? Okno xD _

_Bueno_**_, _**_quiero intentar continuar, pero a ver que pasa, después__ de todo ya no soy tan buena en esto... [sí, escritora con baja confianza en si misma(?)]... En fin, hago lo mejor que puedo...Si no, ya ahora si, lo dejo hasta aquí. _

* * *

**_EN UNA HABITACIÓN_**_**.**_

_**-¿D-Donde estoy?- se levantaba un individuo, mientras se sostenía la cabeza…- Ay, ay, auch, mi cabeza… ¿Are? ¿Q-Que?**__**"Por que tengo una venda en mi frente"-**__**dijo mientras veía alrededor…- Esta no es mi habitación… Y-Yo… -murmuro mientras su visión se restablecía… -**__**¡Esperen! ¡Yo fui secuestrado!-**__**grito internamente.**_

_**-Disculpe la intromisión...- murmuro cierta persona-Vaya, estas despierto.**_

_**-¿Q-Quien es usted? - pregunto atemorizado, pero en su rostro no se vio ningún rastro de emoción.**_

_**-Midorima Shintaro, soy doctor- respondió, pero cuando alzo su mirada no creía lo que veía- Tú...- su corazón se acelero ligeramente y sus mejillas las sintió enrojecer-"**__**¡**__**El no parece un nerd!"-**_

._.

Esto no le podía estar pasando… Oh no, él no se salió abruptamente de la habitación murmurando un –"Disculpe"- claro que no, el no se sonrojo, Claro que no, pues él era Midorima Shintaro, un gran doctor, que se recibió con honores de la escuela de medicina… Dios…

-_"No me lo puedo creer… Pero es en serio, él no parece un nerd!- _afirmaba mientras se apoyaba en la pared- Cuando lo vea Akashi…-

.

.

.

.

-¿E-Eh? Pero que le pasa a ese Doctor, Midorima-…kun- murmuro el joven celeste mientras veía la puerta, donde anteriormente había entrando el mencionado- Aunque eso no importa, debo salir de aquí…-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja…

El chico se levantaba de la cama, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Estaba con la clásica ropa que usan los enfermos de hospital…

-Este lugar no es ni siquiera cerca de mi hogar…- murmuro cuando vio hacia afuera, el claro paisaje desconocido…- estos sujetos de seguro buscan algo, o quieren que yo haga algo… Tsk, fui descuidado al salir de pronto…- se dijo.

El realmente nunca salía de su casa, después de todo se sentía un rechazado por la sociedad, no tenía amigos, pero tenía una pequeña familia, quienes cuidaban de él.

-Así es, y en vista de que estas mejor…- el chico peliceleste se paralizo, incluso tuvo miedo de dar la vuelta-"_No lo escuche entrar"-_

El cuerpo lo sintió ligeramente temblar, el era débil, era imposible que peleara….

-Ni siquiera pienses en darte la vuelta…- le dijo la misma voz…-Te diré mi nombre, aunque supongo tu ya lo has de saber… Akashi Seijuro…- dijo, aunque su voz tenia un toque tipo "Macho alfa" sintió Tetsuya.

Kuroko se quedo quieto-_"¡Akashi Seijuro! ¡El capo más buscado de Japón!"- _pensó afligido-"_Debí aceptar aquella invitación del departamento de Defensa de Japón hace años…"- _

**+++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++**

_Un joven y pequeño muchacho con ojeras en sus ojos, e inexpresivo rostro tecleaba minuciosamente, cuando en uno de los tantos monitores recibió un correo, algo sospechoso. Sin temor, y hasta con notorio desinterés, lo abrió._

_-"SIXTHPHANTOM, ERES BIENVENIDO/A A FORMAR PARTE DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE DEFENSA, SI ESTAS INTERESADO VEN A AL SIGUIENTE LUGAR "Cafetería Miracle" EL DÍA 10-XX-20XX… TE DARÁS CUENTA QUIENES "SOMOS"…_

_-Si claro, me imagino dos hombres con ropas negras y gafas oscuras en una cafetería poco concurrida y tal vez con apariencia de matones…-murmuro, para después beber sin duda, una malteada de vainilla… Las malteadas de este sabor le encantaban, hasta el punto en el que él mismo decía que podría vivir bebiéndolas para toda la vida._

_-"Te darás cuenta quienes somos"… Hmm-parafraseo, casi parecía una burla, pero sin duda alguna eso no le interesaba, después de todo, ¿Qué gobierno hace el bien realmente? Ninguno, el era una persona con cero habilidad social y cero habilidad en comprender a la gente, sin verlos como una pila de 0's y 1's _

_Aunque a él en el fondo no le gustaba ser una persona solitaria, pero que persona después de ser maltratado y engañado le gustaría seguir siendo tan amable… Quizá algunos si, pero él no… Muchas gracias._

_Sin más, solo le dio clic al mensaje en "ignorar"…_

_._

_._

**+++++++++++++++ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que, "SixthPhantom", ¿Te importaría buscar algo por mi?- ordeno Akashi como si el joven delante de él fuera un conocido de toda la vida.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que le obedecería?- respondió Kuroko.

-Hee, hasta los nerds como tú tienen agallas…- se mofo.

-¿N-Nerd? Tu…- Kuroko frunció su ceño, claramente molesto, dio rápidamente un giro y aventó un florero vacío que estaba delante suyo.

El joven Akashi lo había esquivado, casi elegantemente, como si hubiera sabido lo que el "hacker" iba a hacer.

Aprovechando la distracción Kuroko observo que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

-_"Libertad"- _corrió rápidamente.

Akashi ni siquiera se movió. Pero ahora entendía a que se refería Shintaro-_"Realmente él no es un nerd como tal"- _

-Waa- Kuroko fue detenido por un hombre más grande…

-Are…- el joven alto, tenia cabellos morados. Y le tomo de las muñecas.

-Bien hecho, Atsushi- sonrió ligeramente, Akashi.

-Ok, Aka-chin- respondió con un tono de voz perezoso.

El alto, quien respondía al nombre de Murasakibara Atsushi, miraba indiferente, y con su otra mano agarro ambos brazos del joven peliceleste, como si fuera un pequeño gato y su amo le sostenía de sus patitas para verle la barriga…

-Oh ya veo, de cerca eres muy lindo- dijo Akashi mientras le sostenía la barbilla y la alzaba ligeramente. Los ojos celestes le miraban desafiante, aunque el rostro se mantenía sereno.

El pelirrojo, observaba detenidamente el rostro, a pesar de las notorias ojeras, para Akashi fue lo mas "hermoso" que pudo a ver visto, era como un "ángel" aunque claro, quizá no se equivocaba, después de todo el era un demonio…

-Y huele bien, Aka-chin-siguió Murasakibara. El alto se acerco peligrosamente al cuello del chico, su nariz se acerco lo más que pudo, para poder así captar ese aroma, un delicado aroma a vainilla, pero era algo fresco, Murasakibara no sabia con que comparar ese olor… Solo sabía decir que era intoxicante y delicioso…

-…- Kuroko mantenía su cara de Poker face, aunque jadeaba cansado-Basta, suélteme por favor…- realmente no le gustaba la cercanía de ambos sujetos, casi se sentía manoseado. Sin contar que no solía hacer tanto ejercicio-"_aléjense, déjenme solo, quiero estar solo…"- _

-Debes comprender que no tienes hacia donde ir, si huyes te encontraré, y cuando eso pase, no tendré piedad contigo…- le dijo Akashi, tan sutil que el joven peli-celeste sintió unos inusuales escalofríos.

-Esta bien, no haré nada "indebido"…- respondió, fríamente dando un suspiro.

-Esta bien, en par de horas volveré con el médico, para que te revise…-acepto Akashi, aunque sin querer, con un dedo delineo el contorno, desde su barbilla, pasando el cuello y llegando ligeramente al pecho. Kuroko se quedo de piedra con aquella acción…

-"_Pero que demonios…"- _

.

.

.

.

-¡Hey, Aomine, de prisa, hay que levantarnos!-

-Tsk, no jodas, Kagami, quiero seguir descansando…- se dio la vuelta mientras se acomodaba encima de los pechos de una chica, claramente, desnuda.

-Me importa un bledo lo que quieras, es hora de irnos, tsk…- Kagami usualmente era otro dilema, no negaría que le hubiera gustado tener algo de diversión, pero él no era como Aomine, no le gustaba mucho los rollos con mujeres desconocidas… Sin contar que a pesar de ser una persona "despreocupada" sabía que tenían que tener cuidado.

-Tsk, esta bien, ya me levanto…- se resigno el moreno.

-Bien, te veo afuera…- sin más, Kagami salió.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Shin-chan, Shin-chan~-

-¿Qué quieres Takao? Sabes que estoy ocupado- respondió el mencionado. El cual estaba leyendo unos expedientes médicos… O algunos los acomodaba.

-Solo quería saber como esta el pequeño chico, el celeste-

-Hmm, ¿Y por que el interés?- alzó la ceja.

-Nah ya sabes, para poder irlo a molestar ~ -

Midorima se quedo un poco dudoso de responder, pero Takao, pues era Takao… -Hmm, bueno, creo que podría sanar en al menos 1 semana, Haizaki es un bruto de lo peor… -suspiro cansado.

-Jajaja ¡Te has sonrojado Shin-chan! ¡Que te hizo el chico! Jajaja

-¡Cállate, Takao!- le grito exasperado.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no sabía que más pensar…

El escape no dio resultado. Revisando con detalle el lugar pudo deducir que estaba en una parte alta, tal vez un edificio que funja como un ¿hogar? Dada la calidad y cantidad de cosas que ve, no es un edificio de corporación, sin contar que tampoco huele como un hospital,

-"_Hmm si tuviera __acceso__ a las cámaras"- _

.

.

.

.

**CUARTEL DE POLICIA DE TOKIO.**

**-**Bienvenidos a Tokio, Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga- un joven los recibió.

-Gracias, venimos desde Nagoya de parte de Aida Riko- hablo Kagami.

-Ya veo, pasen y tomen asiento por favor- sin más el joven mensajero se retiro.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre un poco más que ellos dos.

-¿Kiyoshi…-sempai? Pensé que ya no volvería a la policía…-dijo Kagami.

-Jaja, ya veo, lo se, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya estoy mejor… Kagami.- respondió colocando su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo como si fuera un niño.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- hablo perezoso Aomine quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo la conversación.

-Jajaja, como siempre, tan directo, Aomine~- comento Kiyoshi.

Taiga simplemente asintió…

-Bueno, lo único que les diré es que esto es lo que sabemos…-

.

.

.

.

Kuroko yacía durmiendo en su cama, estaba agotado a mas no poder, la cabeza dolía sin contar que tenía hambre, y como si su ruego hubiera sido aparece el Dr Midorima con otro joven peculiar, Takao…

-¿Eh? Parece que sigue durmiendo, Shin-chan~- comenta Takao.

-Hmm, espera, el cuarto…- El médico observaba la habitación- Tsk, ese Akashi, le dice que no molestará al paciente…

Takao observaba atentamente todo el lugar.

-No solo Akashi, aquí parece que estuvo alguien más…-comentaba el pelinegro mientras veía el suelo, con una ligera marca de zapato, casi imperceptible…

-¿Alguien más? – pregunta Midorima, aunque se hace una idea de quien más…

-Nee, SixthPhantom, despierta~ despierta~- picaba Takao la mejilla del joven.

-Ugh… Basta, Nigou- alejaba la mano "picadora de mejillas"

Takao enrojeció ligeramente, -¡Es muy lindo!-

-¡Déjalo descansar, Takao!- dijo Midorima, quien como "no quiere" tenia cierto sonrojo.

-Jajaja Shin-chan, Tsundere~~- río el azabache.

.

.

.

.

-Tsk, ese enano, donde esta…- un hombre rubio estaba sentado en un sofá, aparentemente caro…

-Nash, ya lo encontraras, no creo que tu hermano sea tan tonto para salir… Ya sabes como es~- un hombre fornido estaba a lado de él, con un seño fruncido, y unas mujeres atractivas a su lado…

-Hmp…- murmuro…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Como que esta tomando forma la historia xD ¿No creen? Lamento que sea tan poco, pero aun le estoy "agarrando" de nuevo a esto xD**

**Gracias por su RV: **

_**Cacahuate sensual, Aiwo175, Asaba-san, Teckk, Hana moran, Nozomi. **_

**Entonces… ¿Qué opinan? **

**¿Reviews?**

…

**Gracias por leer ._./**


	3. Chapter 3 Data 2 Error

_**Pff~ No se que más ponerle, soy un desastre en historias largas… xD**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nash Gold Jr., siempre ha sido una persona dedicada al sufrimiento ajeno, por supuesto nunca se había puesto a ser tan "delicado" y menos dedicado a ser una persona amable, aunque eso cambio cuando supo que tenia un medio hermano. O al menos hasta donde él sabe…_

.

.

.

.

-Aka-chin, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el chibi-chin? – hablo el peli morado mientras comía un dulce.

-Hm… Aun no se recupera del todo, así que esperare, pero ya lo pondré a "trabajar" en algo- respondió en un murmuro.

-Hmm…- solo dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Murasakibara.

Aunque Akashi tenía una mirada demasiado divertida…

.

.

.

.

**CUARTEL GENERAL DE TOKIO**

-Entonces ¿Estas diciendo que este de "Nash Gold" tiene que ver con el asesinato de un miembro del grupo de Akashi?- Aomine pregunto, demasiado sorprendido.

-Oigan y a todo esto, ¿no tenemos registros de las cámaras de donde según secuestraron al hacker?- Kagami frunció el seño.

-Ya se, con reconocimiento facial seria más fácil ubicarlo ¿no?- Kiyoshi hablo-Aunque como sabes, en Nagoya, Izuki ya se le había asignado el buscarlo, pero nos mando esto-tiro una carpeta color crema en la mesita.

Kagami abrió la dichosa carpeta, y Aomine miro dudoso…

-Pero que…-

Solo un "NO HAY REGISTROS" y había ciertas fotos del convoy armado, pero no pareciera como si llevaran algo más, aunque ambos hombres observaron con minuciosidad las fotos…

-Esto es raro, ¿entonces significa que no encontraron al hacker?- Aomine estaba dudoso, incluso el sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Kagami suspiro –No estoy seguro si realmente…-

-¿realmente?...- ambos caballeros dijeron, instándolo a continuar…

-¿No será que el hacker es una persona con baja presencia?-

-¿Es eso posible? – Kiyoshi no entendía del todo.

-Hmm… Si lo pones de esa forma, podría ser- Aomine le seguía…

-¿E-Eh?- el castaño, más alto, no entendía.

-Mira Kiyoshi-sempai- comenzó Kagami- Verás… -

-En este mundo hay personas que destacan por naturaleza o a propósito, hay quienes no poseen eso, o son ligeramente notados, mientras que hay otras que realmente no destacan para nada\- Aomine hizo énfasis- Estas personas son casi 1 en un millón-

-No hay mucha gente que haga eso, ya que el ser humano siempre quiere destacar, a lo que queremos llegar es que es 1 en un millón cuando la persona ya tiene esa habilidad innata en ser "invisible"-

-Por lo tanto, este o esta hacker, es un fantasma por naturaleza-

-Ya veo… Creo que ya entiendo su punto- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla- Esto se vuelve entonces más complicado…-

-Así es~- respondieron ambos.

En resumen, ¿si los hackers de por si son "invisibles" imaginen un hacker que es invisible por naturaleza?

.

.

.

.

**HABITACIÓN-TEMPORAL- DE SIXTHPHANTOM **

-Con que eres un joven abandonando, que triste- hablo Takao mientras comía un dulce.

-Eh, algo así- murmuro el peliceleste.

-A todo esto, ¿te molestaría decirme tu nombre?-

El chico se quedo en silencio, meditando la respuesta…

-"_Sera que realmente pueda confiar en él…"- _

Kazunari simplemente se quedo en silencio observando.

-ugh… Bueno, supongo que no es divertido cuando uno de los que te secuestraron te pida ese dato, ¿no?- rio ligeramente, apenado.

Y Kuroko claramente estaba asustado, después de todo si esta gente tenía la confianza de mostrarles su rostro, significaba que ellos eran demasiado buenos en lo que hacen, es decir, Asesinar…

-Hmm… Y-yo soy…-

Takao solo vio los labios del menos moverse…

-K-Kuroko Tetsuya…-

La respuesta estaba dada, de igual forma si moría, al menos sus captores siquiera se acordarían de él, al menos, será importante por un tiempo…

-Kuroko… Tetsuya…- repitió Takao- Entonces, serás… ¿Kuro-chan? O prefieres, ¿Tet-chan?... Jeje- el pelinegro sonrió-Yo soy Takao Kazunari- el joven tomo la mano de Kuroko y le dio un apretón, mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida.

El hacker se sintió raro, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía un seudónimo… Nunca nadie había tenido la molestia de ser amable con él…

El sentimiento que estaba en él… Era nuevo… Y tal vez… Solo tal vez, estaba dudoso de rehusarse a hacer lo que esta gente le pidiera…

_La amabilidad en ciertas personas, puede representar un arma de doble filo. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE HOTEL- TOKIO 11pm**

-Esto es un jodido coñazo, tsk…- Se tiraba Aomine en una cómoda cama.

-Estoy molido- Kagami simplemente se limito a decir- No se como demonios vamos a resolver esto… - murmuro, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Aomine miraba de reojo a Kagami… Desgraciadamente tenía razón, el hacker era importante según leía en el expediente, contenía una capacidad importante en cuando a entrar a redes y esas cosas de hackers, pero su nombre real ni siquiera se sabe cual es, sumándole el hecho de su baja presencia…

-No hay que desanimarnos, aun no hemos hecho la gran cosa, así que por ahora lo más indicado es ver como conseguir información de Akashi…-

-Y yo creí que nunca usabas el cerebro, BaaaKagami~- canturreo el moreno.

-Serás…- el insultado presentaba un tic en su ceja

.

.

.

.

**CUARTEL AKASHI.**

-Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama, Takao?- Midorima inquirió curioso.

-Heee, ¿Shin-chan esta curioso?- el azabache se reía- Te lo diré si me das un beso~- canturreo sacando la lengua de forma juguetona, como una mueca de un Idol cuando posa a la cámara.

-Takao… Deja de bromear, lo necesito para el expediente…- dijo el peliverde ajustándose los lente.

-Hmm…- Takao solo sonreía- Si no pasa de tu y yo ese nombre, te lo digo~- hablo.

Midorima frunció el ceño, aunque bueno él era doctor así que podría aprovechar saber el nombre debido al código ético que conoce…

-Esta bien, no lo diré- acepto.

-El chico se llama, Kuroko Tetsuya, creció en Osaka, tiene una pequeña familia, un hermano mayor, bueno, medio hermano…- el oji-gris estaba dándose cuenta de algo…- No le pregunte el nombre de su medio hermano… Y pues le gustan las malteadas de Vainilla-

Midorima suspiró, Takao a veces demostraba tener talento en conseguir información. Aunque no siempre eran datos tan interesantes, pero igual, no se quejaría…

-¿Solo eso te dijo?- Midorima inquirió curioso…

-Hee~ ¿acaso quieres saber si tiene novia? ¿O novio?- pico la frente del peliverde.

-¡D-De ninguna manera!- grito el doctor sonrojado.

-Pero sí, es todo lo que pude obtener~ ugh…- suspiro Takao, el chico era interesante, pero por obvias razones aun no se sentía en confianza…

.

.

.

.

-Aka-chin, ¿puedo ver al chibi-chin?- hablo como siempre, monótono e infantil el peli morado.

-Hmm, esta bien- dijo Akashi después de todo a él aun no le interesaba el hacker.

-Ok~…- respondió mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca.

Ese pequeño chico le había picado curiosidad, pero de cierta forma también le irritaba…

.

.

.

.

Kuroko estaba en su habitación, el chico azabache que se había presentado como Takao, le había dado un pequeño libro según él para que estuviera entretenido, al menos leyendo algo…

Su rutina no variaba mucho, comía, se bañaba, luego el Doctor Midorima-kun le revisaba signos vitales, o curaba/ limpiaba sus ligeras heridas y al final leía aquel libro… Aunque en lo personal el libro no era de su completo gusto, pero algo tenía que hacer, aun le dolía el cuerpo, el sujeto que lo había como si fuera un gato le aplico mucha presión a su cuerpo al hacerlo hacia arriba y con ello su cuerpo dolía…

-Quiero estar en casa…- murmuro cansado.

-Hola~ Hi! Hi!~Chibi-chin…-abrió de repente Murasakibara…

Kuroko gimió temeroso… ¡El pelimorado a quien menos quería ver!

-Hola…- expreso con su cara de "póker"

-Tsk, odio que Chibi-chin sea así- regaño mientras veía al más bajo.

-…- Kuroko no sabía como responder.

-Chibi-chin, ¿te gustan los dulces?-

Kuroko alzo la ceja claramente sorprendido… Pensó que le iba a preguntar algo diferente…

-Eh, ah, bueno sí, m-me gustan las malteadas de Vainilla- respondió temeroso.

-Ya veo, entonces uno de estos días te traeré una…-

El hacker se quedo dudoso, aunque reparo en un detalle, el grandote delante de él tenía una computadora…

-Disculpa, ¿tu nombre es? – pregunto

-¿yo? Hmm- hacía un gesto, claramente dudando- Ugh, Murasakibara Atsushi, ¿y el tuyo?- le respondió mientras le observaba de cerca

Kuroko se alejo claramente abrumado, no había notado lo cerca que estaba ese hombre de él.

-y-yo-_"Rayos, lo que menos quiero es que todos sepan"-_dejémoslo en Kuro- dijo.

-Hee, entonces serás, Kuro-chin-

-"_¡¿Kuro-chin?!"- _Eh, bueno, Gracias…- sonrío ligeramente…- Hmm, ¿Te importaría prestarme tu computador, Murasakibara-kun?-

-Hmm, no se- dijo como niño caprichoso…

.

.

.

.

**EN OTRO LADO: Osaka Jp.**

-Estamos en casa...-

Nash y Silver llegaron al departamento, aunque notaron que había demasiado silencio…

.

.

.

.

-Este es el lugar en el que solía comprar mis malteadas de Vainilla…- Kuroko sonrío ligeramente. En el monitor se veía una imagen en vivo del local…

-Eh, ese lugar… Yo lo conozco, cerca de ahí hay una pastelería que solía tener buenos pasteles jeje- una sonrisa boba adornaba la cara de Atsushi- Aunque eso que hiciste, fue genial… -Kuro-chin, ¿Estas nervioso?-

-¿E-Eh?- "_¡Quien no va a estar nervioso si me tienes sentado encima de ti como una muñeca"-_Tetsuya solo río nerviosamente…-No, realmente no…- afirmo como si nada.

_**++++++++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++++++**_

_-Hmm, no se- dijo como niño caprichoso…_ -

_El joven peliazul estaba ligeramente molesto._

_-"¿Cómo es que esta persona ridículamente alta, sea tan infantil?"-_

_**-**__Si Kuro-chin me deja sentarme con él, si…- _

_-¿Eh? Claro, ¿Por qué no?- asintió dudoso, aunque claramente su cara de "palito" no decía nada… _

_-Buen chico, buen chico, Kuro-chin…- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el suave cabello celeste._

_Inesperadamente Kuroko había sido alzado y colocado entre las piernas de Atsushí, su pequeña espalda estaba apoyada en el pecho del más alto. _

_-"¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESTO!"- pensó…_

_Prácticamente Atsushi fungía como un sillón…_

_._

_._

_**++++++++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++++++**_

_._

_._

_._

-Nash, ¡Esto no podrás creerlo!- Silver apareció de repente.

-hm, ¿Qué cosa?- respondió con tono aburrido, un rubio alto y con cierto tatuaje en el cuello.

-¡Tetsuya no esta! ¡El cachorro tiene tiempo sin venir a casa!-dijo el moreno

El rubio se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del desaparecido

Nash observaba el solitario cuarto, la computadora apagada, todo estaba como usualmente ese chico dejaba como cuando iba a comprar…

Pero por la apariencia de lugar y las cosas aproximadamente tenía 2-4 días sin pisar la casa…

Nash tomo el cargador de la computadora y conecto la maquina…

_CARGANDO… ESPERE…. ESPERE…ESPERE…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-"_El cuello de Kuro-chin… Luce delicioso"… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Seeee :v se que esta pinshi corto, pero creo que así me motivo a subir algo, si esperan a que los haga más largos [los caps] … Tienen/Tendrán que ver mi Perfil jajajaja tengo varios FF sin terminar. Por eso me quise golpear la cabeza contra un muro al ver mi tontera del año :v**_

_**Sean pacientes conmigo, estoy abierta a opiniones igual x'D**_

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS RV's!: **

**MyaBL26: **_Muchas Gracias por tu opinión, y bueno yo siento que escribo del asco, aunque la historia la sigo planeando, creo que buscaré más ideas para seguir… Y si, es Nash 7u7 aunque no se si ponerlo a hacer cosas "zukulemthas" con Kuroko JAJAJA okno… (¿?)_

**Nozomi: **_Este rubio, Nash, es del manga "nuevo" de Kuroko no basket, KNB Extra Game y de Momoi, Hmm aun no me decido si aparezca, alguna otra utilidad debe tener igual, xD y Gracias por comentar._

**Gaticu: **_Muchas gracias por comentar, y se podría decir que aun hay ciertas cosas que estoy pensado, sobre la "familia" de Kuroko, pero pff son diversas cosas xD _

**Hana Moran: **M. _Gracias por comentar, aun no estoy segura si yo puedo decir que escribo bien, he leído algunos ff, y me deprimo por que siento que realmente soy mala, no se, tengo un complejo (¿?) … Pero de igual manera, gracias, aprecio la opinión de la gente… /._./_

**TECKK: **_TADAA! (¿?) Espero que te agrade, Gracias por comentar ówó/ _

**Asaba-san: **_Hi! Muchas gracias por tu opión y sobre la pregunta, no, no soy de Argentina, esa expresión de capo se me quedo por que solía escribir FF de Katekyo Hitman Reborn xD. Espero no decepcionarte, (y tampoco a nadie de los otros lectores) xD_

**Mauangel: **_Muchas gracias por comentar, y que te guste esto xD _

**Aoi: **_Jajaja pues aquí lo tienes, M. Gracias por comentar~ _

**Sara: **_Aquí esta la actu, M. Gracias por comentar._

**Kazuyaryo: **_Me encanto: "_Oh santas tijeras de vainilla" _¡Genial expresión! Aunque he de decir que no es un AkaKuro (¿?) espero aun así no te moleste, habrá AkaKuro luego eso si._

**Ruu: **_M. Gracias por comentar, y como arriba, aun no puedo asegurar que sea Akakuro jaja_

* * *

_**POR MI NATURALEZA Y LA DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA TRAMA IRÁ UN TANTO LENTA, PERO ESPERO INSPIRARME MÁS PARA NO PERDER DE VISTA TODO, ASÍ QUE NO DESESPEREN… ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO ESTO… :3**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

**¿REVIEWS? Ó-Ó**

**15-06-15. 1:32am.**


	4. Chapter 4 Missing

_Acá otro cap xD _

_-"pensamiento"-_

_**++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++**_

-Hablan personajes-

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD: Si fuera así, lo que saliera , ni las más sucias revistas porno se atreverían a publicarlo... OKNO XD **

**¡A LEER! **

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Si algo que Kuroko sabía era que personas como él no era tan importante para nadie, bueno tal vez para algunas personas, pero realmente él sabía que solo era utilizado. _

.

.

.

.

-Nash, ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto un frondoso moreno.

-Tsk, malditos monos, creo que ellos tienen a mi pequeño juguete…- Un rubio bien parecido fruncía su ceño, claramente molesto- Silver, consulta a los informantes…

-Claro…- dijo sin más y se fue.

-_"Nadie toca lo que es mío"- _pensaba, Nash.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CUARTEL DE POLICIA DE TOKIO [Cuarto de tiro]**

Aomine y Kagami, si bien no tenían una apariencia de "inteligentes" tenían sus dotes, o mejor dicho, instinto para poder resolver casos de cierta complejidad…

La resonancia de disparos invadía aquel cuarto.

-Hello, Taiga- pico la espalda un joven pelinegro con un enigmático lunar bajo su ojo visible, ya que un fleco cubría uno de sus ojos.

-Hey! Himuro- saludo Kagami ligeramente sorprendido, mientras dejaba el arma en la mesita.

-How are you! Taiga!- saludo bastante animado.

-¡Recuerda que ya no estamos en América!- señalo Kagami, aunque en su cara se notaba la felicidad de ver a su "hermano" claramente un abrazo de buena camaradería no se hizo esperar, Aomine simplemente ignoro a ambos sujetos, y se entretenía disparando a un blanco.

_Kagami Taiga, favor de presentarse a la oficina principal, Kagami Taiga, favor de presentarse a la oficina principal._

-Tsk, ya luego hablamos Tatsuya, me hablan- comento un poco molesto, tenía tiempo que no veía al azabache.

-Esta bien Taiga, ya tendremos tiempo- sonrío.

-Bien, me retiro…- Sin más, Kagami se fue.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo invadió la habitación -¿Qué paso con lo que te pedí?- Aomine hablo, mientras se quitaba los protectores de oído, Himuro cambiaba su cara "alegre-amable" que uso para despedirse del pelirrojo bicolor a una completamente diferente.

-Él aun no hace su movimiento, así que tendrás que esperar… - señalo mientras se apoyaba en una de las mesas vacías.

-Aunque podríamos decir que ya tiene lo que quiere…-Himuro sonrío "zorrunamente"

.

.

.

.

-**CUARTEL DE AKASHI-**

Akashi estaba un tanto intranquilo, tenía el hacker y la semana que Midorima le había pedido se estaba terminando, lo cual era bueno, aunque aun no se decía si ejercer algún plan contra quienes le buscaban o hasta después…

.

.

Midorima estaba entrando a la habitación temporal del hacker…

Aunque no esperaba ver a un muchacho bajito aplastado por uno –quizá- diez veces mayor de todo encima de él…

-¡Murasakibara! ¡Déjalo!- Midorima no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero algo era seguro, quería preservar al joven muchacho peli celeste, entero, y de preferencia vivo.

-¿Shin-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?- Kazunari iba pasando con Haizaki en ese momento.

Tanto él como su acompañante abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-¡Murakibara que demonios haces!- Haizaki, un joven peli gris estaba completamente ya, encima del mas alto.

-A-Ayuda…- dijo Kuroko mientras se comenzaba a dormitar, Midorima se espanto.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- …

"_¡Demonios!"_ – pensaron todos.

-Eh… Eh- Kazunari y Shougo no sabían que decir

-Tsk, escucha, Murasakibara estaba atacando al hacker-

-¿Por qué?- Akashi esta demasiado serio

-¡Eso no lo se! ¡Yo venía a revisarlo como todos lo días y veo a este gigantón encima de este niño!-dijo Shintaro con acidez en la voz.

-Atsushi… Tengo que hablar contigo…- ordeno Akashi mientras quitaba su parche y observaba al más alto con un ojo amarillo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Akashi había dominado a Murasakibara, quien ahora esta quieto.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a este chico, Atsushi?- Akashi preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Aka-chin… ¿Qué paso?- los demás hombres presentes no sabían que estaba pasando.

-¿Q-Que?- Midorima no sabía ni que pensar…

-Kuro-chin…- Murmuro el peli morado…-Lo siento…- se disculpo, verdaderamente arrepentido.

Aunque cuando Shintaro reviso al hacker noto que estaba intacto, al menos de todo, exceptuando el cuello en el cual se observaba la marca de una mordida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**++++++++++++ FLASH BACK +++++++++++++**_

**-"**_**El cuello de Kuro-chin… Luce delicioso"…**_

_**Murasakibara se acercaba al cuello de Kuroko, quería morderlo, y sin más, así lo hizo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¡¿Q-Que?! Hyaa- Kuroko no sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba un tanto atemorizado-M-Mura-Murasakibara-kun, ¡soltadme! ngh- dijo con cierta dificultad. **_

_**El mencionado empezó meter sus manos debajo de la ropa del joven, Kuroko empezó a toser fue así cuando Murasakibara noto que estaba encima de aquel niño… **_

_**-"que estaba yo…"- ni siquiera sabía cuando se había colocando encima de aquel chico y estaba a punto de hacerle cosas indecentes…**_

_**-"Ahora no, no, no"- se lamentaba Tetsuya, su enfermedad oculta estaba presentándose, aunque de cierta tenía cierto beneficio, haciendo uso de su misdirection oculto la computadora bajo la cama.**_

_**-L-Lo sient…-una patada y una llave a su cuello estaba siendo efectuada-"Haizaki" **_

_**Kuroko sentía un nudo en su estomago, recuerdos desagradables habían hecho presencia… **_

_**-"Quiero vomitar"-…**_

_**++++++++++++ FIN FLASH BACK +++++++++++++**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Momento actual-**

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas…- Iba a hablar el pelirrojo con su reciente heterocroma a la vista.

-No te oye Akashi, esta inconsciente…-

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta Shintaro?-

-No te preocupes, con que descanse hoy, será suficiente y de sus otras heridas están ya más que sanas…- afirmo.

-Ya veo, mañana cuando lo veas, dile que voy a hablar con el-

-Entendido…-

El doctor no esta muy deseoso de que el hacker estuviera ya al servicio de Akashi, pero si quería seguir vivo, no tenía otra opción.

.

.

.

.

**CUARTEL DE POLICIA DE TOKIO**

Kagami y Aomine estaban en la cafetería del cuartel, estaban comiendo una cena de lo más común…

-Obtuve datos, al parecer la torre de Akashi esta cerca, pero esta metido entre varias torres empresariales, o al menos eso es lo que Izuki encontró…- dijo mientras comía una de las tantas hamburguesas de su bandeja

-Tsk, osea que si entramos, tendremos que entrar sin ser vistos de alguna forma- dijo Aomine y de paso le daba un sorbo a su soda.

-Así es, pero igual, podríamos empezar la infiltración mañana…- dijo como si nada el pelirrojo

-Estas loco, una infiltración… ¡Necesitamos saber rutinas de todos los que están ahí, los mapas del edificio, averiguar si hay gente peligrosa!, ¡Eso y mucho más!- se exalto Aomine.

-Ya se, pero creo que si tardamos más, esto empeorara, ya han pasado 6 días…-comento Kagami, después dio un sorbo a su soda- No creo que sea lo mejor esperar y aguardar un milagro…-finalizo, mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Aomine no sabía que decir, y aunque le pesaba, él tenía razón… tiempo es lo que menos tienen antes de que abran el sistema…

.

.

.

.

-Gracias Midorima-kun- dijo Kuroko mientras se volvía a abotonar su camisa.

-Sí, esto, hmm, Akashi dijo que terminando de revisarte te pusieras esto- una muda de ropa estaba a la vista de sus ojos celestes.

-¿E-Eh?- el de cabellos azulados no entendía bien-Sí, de todos modos ya iba a bañarme…-

-Esta bien, me retiro, luego vendrá Takao para escoltarte…- murmuro.

-Sí, Gracias…- "_Significa entonces que tengo menos tiempo… Tsk"- _

Rápidamente saco la computadora oculta, apretó el cracteristico botón de "ON/OFF" y al parecer aun servía… Mientras la máquina encendía su interfaz, Kuroko movía rápidamente unos cables que estaban escondidos, obviamente para prevenir accidentes, pero igual, para estas cuestiones.

-A este hombre nada se le escapa- murmuro, refiriéndose a Akashi, ya que los cables, estaban aparentemente del mismo color aunque cambiaba ligeramente algunos de sus números, pero claramente la maquina ya estaba conectada al sistema, pero por lo visto también noto que no tenía un completo acceso, sin más encontró un cable con el puerto indicado y lo conecto a la máquina…

Rápidamente tecleo un código, un hueso apareció en la pantalla…-

"_Kuroko-san, Bienvenido"- _su IA estaba intacto

-Nigou, conéctate y obtén los planos de este lugar siguiendo la conexión alterna, después guárdalos en una puerta trasera*…- indico rápidamente.

-Entendido…- saludo un pequeño muñequito con ojos celestes y cabello negro, que le adornaban su cabeza.

Mientras tanto gradecía inmensamente que su habitación no tenía cámaras…

Aunque de igual forma guardo la computadora bajo la cama y le coloco una sabana encima; rápidamente se metió a bañar…

-"_Por favor que resulte"- _

Mientras tanto….

"_Estableciendo… Configrando proxy*, abriendo programa: "Reaper eye"… Cargando… 10%...35%...40%...55%...64%...78%...88%...95%...100% … Inicializando… _

Una serie de imágenes de todo el lugar aparecía…

_-Mapas, mapas…- el IA buscaba…_

Kuroko salía del baño, ya cambiado, con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa color blanco, con un chaleco negro.

-Por lo visto mi programa sirvió…- Afirmaba serio, al ver la pantalla y el mapa…

Estaba en Tokio, en una zona concurrida, el lugar tenía cámaras en todos los pasillos, no había puntos ciegos… -hasta donde veía…-

-Kuro-chan, ¿puedo pasar?- el corazón de Kuroko se acelero, tenía que ocultar todo.

-Nigou, ciérrate y bloquéate, código: Némesis Nasod…- ordeno el joven… mientras guardaba todo y quitaba el cable que conecto a la computadora…

-S-Si, puedes pasar- afirmo un tanto calmado, su cara de "póker face" ayuda.

.

.

-Nash, el IA del cachorro esta en línea, bueno, al menos su computadora parece a ver encendido… Pero sigue bloqueada…- Silver informo.

-A veces agradezco que sea un genio, pero como jode cuando hace estas cosas…- afirmo molesto- A sus 19 y haga cosas como estas…- Nash era un genio también, pero si algo que sabía es que para estas cosas necesitaba su tiempo si fuera cualquier otro, aunque su medio hermano tampoco se lo dejaba tan fácil.

.

.

.

.

-Hmm, ¿Qué esto?- Una peli rosada estaba notando cierta anormalidad…-¿Qué es esto?-

.

.

**-HOTEL-**

Kagami estaba en un escritorio, con diversos papeles tirados, el "SixthPhantom", aun no encontraba nada útil…

-Hmm, tengo que revisar el video de nuevo- Kagami permanecía absorto en el monitor, algo le decía que ese video tenía una –posible-respuesta…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TÉRMINOS: **

**PUERTA TRASERA: **_puerta__ trasera__ (o en inglés __backdoor__), en un sistema informático es una secuencia especial dentro del código de programación, mediante la cual se pueden evitar los sistemas de seguridad del algoritmo (autentificación) para acceder al sistema. Aunque estas puertas pueden ser utilizadas para fines maliciosos y espionaje no siempre son un error, pueden haber sido diseñadas con la intención de tener una entrada secreta_**. **_Por ej. Imaginen que la es como la parte oculta del escenario, es la parte oscura del escenario [ XD ] _

**PROXY**_: __Un servidor proxy es un equipo que actúa de intermediario entre un explorador web (como Internet Explorer) e Internet. Los servidores proxy ayudan a mejorar el rendimiento en Internet ya que almacenan una copia de las páginas web más utilizadas. Cuando un explorador solicita una página web almacenada en la colección (su caché) del servidor proxy, el servidor proxy la proporciona, lo que resulta más rápido que consultar la Web. Los servidores proxy también ayudan a mejorar la seguridad, ya que filtran algunos contenidos web y software malintencionado._

_Los servidores proxy se utilizan a menudo en redes de organizaciones y compañías. Normalmente, las personas que se conectan a Internet desde casa no usan un servidor proxy…. __Puede ser por ej… Que una máquina A quiera algo, y lo tiene la máquina C, la cual esta lejos, así que le pide a la M-B que se lo pase… Algo así…_

* * *

**Y aquí lo tienen… vale, no se que hago mal :c no me molesto ni nada –aun- pero cada vez hay rv menos o no se, sinceramente agradezco que **

**comenten… PD: Si notan algo raro como que faltan cosas o no se, diganme, por que en mi Word yo todo lo veo normal xD No se si es cosa de Fanfiction. **

**PERO BUENO, (XD) GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS: **

**VainillaScentedPhantom: **_Jajaja me agrada que te guste, y pues ahí la llevo, espero que te haya gustado este cap… Gracias por comentar xD _

**Naooki: **_TADAA! Hubo conti, espero te haya gustado owo y el Nash x Kuro tal vez si haya 7u7. Gracias por comentar ^^ _

**MizuhashiNeko: **_Pues creo que aun no le hace nada xDDD Y si, mira donde fuiste a para Kuroko, Gracias por comentar .w._

**Guest: **_Aquí esta la actu, espero te haya agradado. Gracias por comentar –w-/ _

_22-06-2015 … 1:06am_


	5. Chapter 5 Transitory

**_KUROKO NO BASKET NO ME PERTENECE_**

_-"Pensamientos"-_

**_+++FLASH BACK+++ _**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOTEL **

Kagami aún seguía observando el video, pero sin duda, se dio cuenta de algo.

En el video uno de los enmascarados cargaban una manta, y se ve una pequeña, pero diminuta, franja de cabello azul… Un inesperado azul, azul celeste…

-Te tengo…- murmuro.

.

.

.

.

Akashi y Kuroko estaban en lo que se podría decir, una "cena" Kuroko no sabía de que hablar, él de igual forma nunca hablaba, aunque si algo que le comenzaba a molestar, era esa mirada insistente del hombre quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué?- murmuraba Kuroko.

Akashi solo rio un poco, ese chico tenía un lado interesante, del cual quizá él no estaba consciente de ello.

-Quisiera que me hablaras de ti…- soltó el.

Kuroko simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablarle de mi, a quien es mi secuestrador?, seré débil, pero no idiota…- señalo Kuroko, él mismo sabía que en cuanto a fuerza el era demasiado débil, por diversas cuestiones, su enfermedad pulmonar, y falta de ejercicio físico, tal vez, si que debió haberle echo caso a su amigo, de aquel vecindario en los suburbios donde antes vivía. Él le decía que no estaría mal que hiciera ejercicio…

.

.

.

.

_**++++++++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++**_

-¡_**Deberías hacer ejercicio, Kuroko!- una voz masculina, pero sin perder cierto aire infantil le hablo.- ¡Juguemos!- solicitaba.**_

_**-No necesito eso, déjame en paz- un pequeño niño de no mas de 12 años estaba ensimismado jugando con su teléfono, su voz tan monótona irrito al joven-"De todo modos nadie me nota, no veo la necesidad de hacer eso"- pensó. **_

_**-Oe!-el chico odiaba sentirse ignorado. Él hace un momento se encontraba jugando baloncesto, pero escuchaba unos ruiditos cerca, los ruidos era de un teléfono, eso estaba claro, lo que le gustaba era que la música era de un juego que el conocía bien… **_

_**Había tardado un momento en localizar los sonidos, pero los ruidos de alrededor y el eco no le dejaban fácil la tarea, así que sin más se rindió, pero al momento de sentarse en la banca de aquel pequeño parque escucho mas de cerca y al girar su cabeza, vio a un niño peli celeste, su mirada estaba concentrada en el aparato… **_

_**-¡Uwaa! ¡D-Desde…!-**_

_**-Desde el comienzo, hola soy Kuroko Tetsuya…- dijo, tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. **_

_**De repente alguien llamaba al chico peliceleste… **_

_**-Nos vemos luego… Hmm- dijo, con una ligera sonrisa. Al parecer ya lo había encontrado. **_

_**El otro simplemente asintió y observo casi correr a su acompañante, mientras que un hombre rubio cargaba al menor, y de paso observaba con quien estaba platicando su hermano menor, y este a su vez que le daba un ligero beso en los labios.**_

_**-Hola, ya volví, Tetsuya…-alcanzó a escuchar.**_

_**-¡¿?!-el más bajito se quedo dudoso…- ¡Su acompañante era una niña! …. Oh bueno, eso creía él, después de todo… ¿Los hermanos-varones- no se besan? ¿No? Le hubiera gustado conversar más… Y con eso cayó en cuenta que "ella" no sabía su nombre… **_

…

_**-¿Quién era ese chico, Tetsuya?- hablaba un joven Nash.**_

_**-No lo sé, ¿pero él jugaba algo llamado "baloncesto"? ¿Es divertido eso, hermano?- pregunto con curiosidad.**_

_**-Hmm, eso depende de ti…- le afirmo…**_

_**-Supongo… algún día lo jugare…-dijo en medio de un bostezo…**_

_**++++++++++++++++++++ FIN FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CUARTEL DE POLICIA–TOKIO **

Aomine estaba revisando, informes de las personas quienes estuvieron en el atentado, la gente era del vecindario o algunos solo iban de pasada, aún no lograba encontrar una conexión entre lo que pensaba y lo que creía, era obvio que Akashi tenía que ver con el secuestro, simplemente necesitaba saber quién era la persona a quien se llevó, ¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué es lo que Akashi quiere de él o ella?

.

.

.

.

-Aquí, al habla, Kagami, código de investigador SF-021793- Indicaba- Necesito que hagan una lista por mi…-

-Sí, que desea buscar- índico la voz de una joven-

-Personas con cabello azul celeste, posiblemente una estatura de 1.68- señalaba Kagami- Si encuentras fichas técnicas que incluyan profesiones, hasta ADN o marcas particulares, te lo agradecería mucho…

-Hm… Está bien, ¿algo más? Aunque no es como si pudiera hacer milagros- señalo, por la cantidad de datos solicitado.

-Sí, es todo, cuando la termines, envíamela cifrada-

-Entendido- aseguro el otro contacto de la línea.

-Bien con esto espero tener algo…- se estiraba Kagami.

.

.

.

.

Akashi se sentía inquieto, el joven que tenía enfrente suyo, podría sacarle algún provecho… Pero tendría algo que hacer con su apariencia, pronto entraría en un periodo de investigación, y necesitaba ocultar el hecho de que secuestro a un menor-aparentemente-

Kuroko seguía comiendo, ligeramente abrumado, pero observaba con bastante atención, aparentemente este cuarto no tenía cámaras… Bien, un punto a su favor…

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- hablo Kuroko

-¿Ah?- Akashi se había descolado de la pregunta, después de todo, estaba inmersos en sus pensamientos, pero volviendo a su tema principal…-Bien, quisiera que crearas un programa capaz de usar todo medio para buscar a alguien en especial…-

Tetsuya se quedó sorprendido… Eso… Era parecido a lo que él tenía, con su IA…

-¿D-Disculpe?- quería lucir ligeramente sorprendido, aunque él sabía que todo eso traía consigo varios riesgos…-No entiendo porque me secuestro, cuando usted tiene un hacker a su disposición, llamado MomoIron…

Quiero decir, hay más hackers que pueden hacer eso, _"aunque en teoría yo sería un hacker 'gurú'* aunque no le he ensañado nada a nadie, quizá algo Sneaker*, me pagaban por cosas simples, como cambiar contraseñas de las tarjetas, investigar archivos secretos o algo así"…_

Akashi rio ligeramente, era increíble que ese chico no le tuviera temor, cualquiera imploraría por su vida o le diría que haría lo que él quisiera con tal de no asesinarlo…

_-"Aunque por lo que veo, él realmente me investigo… Sabe de MomoIron"- _Puede ser, pero ninguno es tan hábil como tú-afirmo.-_"Sin contar que ya tenía tiempo que te había puesto en la mira, en mi mira"- _pensó sin dejar de brindar una sonrisa bastante encantadora_, _pero retorcida...

-Yo no creo que sea el mejor, pero… pero…-su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa.

-Hee ¿Te sientes mal?- hablo Akashi mientras alejaba su plato de comida y a su vez se levantaba del asiento-Déjame ayudarte, Tetsuya…- murmuro en el oído del invitado.

Kuroko sentía escalofríos, sus ojos se sentían pesados…

_._

_._

_._

**CASA DE SIXPHANTOM**

-Nash, ¿Qué ocurre?-Silver le hablaba a su compañero.

-Ese jodido mocoso, realmente me ha impresionado- afirmo, pero su tono de voz sonaba demasiado estresado.

En la pantalla de una de las tantas pc's decía "ERROR ERROR"

Definitivamente cuando volviera su hermano iba a castigarlo…

.

.

Momoi no creía lo que estaba viendo los datos estaban siendo absorbidos por alguna pc…No podía interferir, la seguridad era bastante ruda, pero todo eso era increíble, alguna vez debió considerar hacer eso, a su hermano Akashi le hubiera gustado… Un programa capaz de usar toda cámara de teléfono, el teléfono mismo, como un medio de rastreo… Wow.

Esos datos y esa forma de utilizarlos, era ¡Impresionante! ¡Realmente tenía que aprender de aquel hacker! Solamente con que le viera una vez, con chance y podría aprender algo, ¡Y si era una chica sería mejor! Aunque… Si era un chico… Ugh… en su imaginación alguno hackers no eran tan agraciados… Río ligeramente al recordar su pequeña experiencia, en una reunión.

.

.

.

.

Aomine y Kagami estaban comiendo, y comentando sus datos.

Tal vez ya era momento de la infiltración, al parecer podría entrar o bien, enviar a algún chico nuevo como repartidor de paquetería o algo así…

-Tal vez podríamos…- Kagami era un detective más o menos nuevo… No hace mucho había egresado de la Academia policial, y en algún momento estuvo en el S.W.A.T en Los Angeles…

-¿Por qué no vas tú? Tienes cara de idiota, así que podrías ser más útil-

-¡Claro como si tú no tuvieras una cara de imbécil!- respondió Kagami- ¡Ja! Por eso es mejor que vaya yo, seguro que tú, con tu pinta de asesino serial no te aceptarían… Jajajaja…-

Aomine frunció su ceño, bien, él sabía que su cara no era de "buena gente" pero intentaba ser mejor persona, se lo debía a alguien, después de todo el perteneció a los SEAL's… Por ende sería algo obvio que no fuera tan delicado con la gente, la vida en la que estuvo era dura, así que él también lo era.

-Bien, mañana empezaré a entrar sigilosamente como un trabajador cualquiera…- murmuro Kagami.

-Te lo encargo- murmuro Aomine.

.

.

.

.

-Eres tan lindo, Tetsuya…- murmuraba Akashi.

El joven peliceleste estaba semi-inconsciente

-D-Déjame- murmuraba cansado

-Ni lo sueñes…-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SEAL: **Los equipos Mar, Aire y Tierra de la Armada de los Estados Unidos (en inglés: _United States Navy Sea, Air and Land_) o SEAL (acrónimo de _SEa, Air and Land_), conocidos habitualmente como Navy SEALs, son la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, siendo el componente marítimo del Mando de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos (USSOCOM). El acrónimo de la unidad ("SEAL") hace referencia a su capacidad para operar en mar, aire y tierra; pero es su habilidad para trabajar bajo el agua la que los diferencia de la mayoría de las demás unidades militares del mundo. La experiencia adquirida al operar en campos de batalla en el océano o en agua dulce ha dado forma a su identidad y, como resultado, se les considera como una de las unidades anfibias más altamente cualificadas y capacitadas del mundo.

**SWAT: ****SWAT** (en inglés: **S**pecial **W**eapons **A**nd **T**actics, en español: Armas y Tácticas Especiales) es un equipo o unidad de élite incorporado en varias fuerzas de seguridad. Sus miembros están entrenados para llevar a cabo operaciones de alto riesgo que quedan fuera de las capacidades de los oficiales regulares, como el rescate de rehenes, la lucha contra el terrorismo y operaciones contra delincuentes fuertemente armados.

Los equipos SWAT están a menudo equipados con armas de fuego especializadas que incluyen ametralladoras, fusiles de asalto, material antidisturbios, granadas de aturdimiento y rifles de francotirador. Estos equipos se movilizan en vehículos blindados y usan armaduras corporales pesadas, escudos antibalas, visión nocturna y detectores de movimiento para determinar de forma encubierta las posiciones de rehenes y de los secuestradores dentro de estructuras cerradas.

**LOS GURÚS**

Son los maestros y enseñan a los futuros Hackers. Normalmente se trata de personas adultas, me refiero adultas, porque la mayoría de Hackers son personas jóvenes, que tienen amplia experiencia sobre los sistemas informáticos o electrónicos y están de alguna forma hay, para enseñar a o sacar de cualquier duda al joven iniciático al tema.

El gurú no está activo, pero absorbe conocimientos ya que sigue practicando, pero para conocimiento propio y solo enseña las técnicas más básicas.

**SNEAKER**

Individuo, usualmente un Hacker, que se contrata para tratar de irrumpir en un sistema para probar su seguridad.

-_**POSIBLE ADELANTO-**_

-_Hola, soy Taiga Kagami...ne, soy por ahora el ayudante temporal en paquetería-_

_-Oh, qué lindo y guapo, soy la recepcionista jeje-_

_._

_. _

_-Akashi-kun, recuerde su reunión a las 3pm-_

_-Si lo se_…-

_Y la mirada de Kagami no pudieron evitar aquellos ojos celestes._

.

.

_**Nota: **_

_**Bueno, para comenzar el capítulo 4 fue actualizado y nadie le hizo caso, fue triste para mí el haberme desvelado, actualizar y que nadie dijera nada… Bueno quizá el capítulo no estuvo bien (¿?)… No me malinterpreten, como dije a mi no me gusta trabajar por nada, así que consideren esto como un último cap. A menos que me dé la gana de hacer otra cosa, pero quien sabe. **_

_**En fin, gracias por leer, y si dejan su opinión se aprecia. **_

_**23.07-2015 – 2:03PM**_


	6. Chapter 6 Bleed

Hello, I'm live, thank you so much for your reviews, I think that my history not is very well…

Okay… Bueno, ando recordando mi inglés xD

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO.**

* * *

.

.

-Dialogo de personajes-

-_"pensamientos"- _

_**+++FLASH BACKS++++**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko era una persona, simple… Tranquilo, tal vez, demasiado. **_

_**Simplemente decidió salir de su amada "fortaleza" (habitación) quitándose su amada "colcha" de encima… Necesitaba una malteada de vainilla, pero sus reservas estaban secas, su hermano mayor no estaba… Ni siquiera el amigo del mismo, y él no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir… **_

_**-Y-Yo no quiero salir- murmuraba… **_

_**La mini tienda que tenía más cerca estaba a dos cuadras… Aproximadamente… **_

_**-"¿Qué debería hacer?"- pensaba afligido. **_

_**Al final decidió salir, vistiendo una sudadera negra, unos pantaloncillos y su par de tenis… Nada extraordinario. **_

_**Había apagado todos sus equipos y los había dejado bloqueados… **_

_**Ahora trago saliva… El obviamente salía, pero con su hermano Nash-"kun"… Nunca lo hacía solo, y bien, era algo extraño… **_

_**Tomaba el pomo de la puerta, su mano titiritaba, claramente en un gesto de nerviosismo… **_

_**-B-Bien aquí vamos…- él no podría decirse que era un misántropo* pero sinceramente no le gustaba mucho la convivencia social. Ya que bueno, él no hablaba mucho, era casi invisible, y su peculiar comportamiento, junto con su poca expresividad facial, le hacía más un fantasma o espectro que un humano… **_

_**Todo un estuche de monerías.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**Ya llevaba avanzada se podría decir la mitad del camino… Al menos de la primera cuadra… **_

_**La gente al parecer no le prestaba atención, típico de los humanos que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo metido en sus móviles con caras de estúpidos, como si la otra persona pudiera verlo…**_

_**-Ahh- suspiro por lo bajo, Kuroko, mientras apretaba la parte de debajo de su suéter, pero dejo de hacerlo por que recordó las palabras de su hermano-"En la medida de lo posible, se debe evitar que las emociones salgan a la superficie, es necesario tener espíritu de lucha, pero debes ocultarlo"* **_

_**Así que sin más empezó a caminar mostrándose impasible y tranquilo… Mientras observaba su entorno, la gente que iba en grupos, o parejas, aquellos que iban riendo, o comiendo, etc… Por un momento se sintió deseando hacer cosas así, pero recordó que es un Hacker, es débil, no tiene muchos amigos que digamos, sin contar la vida peligrosa en la que su hermano mayor estaba metido… **_

_**-Tal vez, quizá debería probar saliendo con Nash-aniki…- pero solo recordar a su hermano, rubio, alto con 190 cm y 82 kg… Cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, le hacía sentir un tanto inseguro…-"Yo no podría hacer mucho…"- pensó.**_

_**Sin más había llegado a la tienda de comida rápida, Maji Burguer, se colocó en fila causando unos que otros infartos, pero logrando su cometido, el encargar Malteada...**_

_**Mientras se había pedido una del tamaño de siempre, ya que su pedido tardaría un poco… **_

_**Comprar 3 litros de malteada necesitaba su tiempo, usualmente compraba más, pero siendo solamente él quien cargaría el mentado garrafón, prefirió no matarse el solo de camino a casa… Tres litros es el mínimo que podría aguantar… -y le iban a dar por ser cliente frecuente-**_

_**Mientras seguía en su proceso de observación y análisis, le resultaba increíble el haber llegado "entero" a dicho establecimiento… Pero, ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de inquietud?**_

_**Su análisis señalaba que nada estaba fuera de lo ordinario, no llovería, no hubo crímenes en la semana, la gente lucia igual de "normal" que siempre… Pero… Esperen… **_

_**¡Una Humvee!** ¡Esa cosa no se ve todos los días en Japón! Y no solo era una humvee eran 4… ¡Qué diablos estaba pasando! Varios sujetos acordonaban el lugar… **_

_**Kuroko trago saliva, estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, varios hombres de negro bajaban de los vehículos, se veían que estaban armados hasta los dientes… **_

_**-¡Al suelo!- grito uno. Nadie se esperaba la entrada de uno, todo fue tan confuso y rápido. Su arma era una pistola mediana, pero posiblemente con un alcance a considerar. Todos tenían unas máscaras negras, mientras dos tenía puestos solo unos antifaces… **_

_**Kuroko estaba calculando sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia, su mente indicaba una probabilidad del 25%, la forma de actuar, como vestían el uniforme y esa forma de agarrar el arma, indicaba mucha experiencia, sangre fría, entrenamientos de distintas unidades policiacas del mundo…**_

_**Tal vez, eran mercenarios, pero, "¿Qué buscaban? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién buscaban? El asaltar una tienda como Maji Burguer debía ser un chiste para ellos"- pensaba Tetsuya.**_

_**Mientras hacía caso a la orden dada, incluso él, aunque un tanto inseguro de que le vieran, él tenía su misdirection, así que posiblemente "estaba a salvo", sin más y aun con precaución saco su teléfono celular tecleaba el marcado rápido del 110*** **_

_**-Hey, tú, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- una voz un tanto juguetona hablo, pero claramente esa orden expresaba un "Habla y te vuelo la cabeza".**_

_**Kuroko alzo su mirada, pero vio que no era hacia él aquella orden, sino a una chica que estaba del otro lado de la tienda. **_

_**Era la empleada del establecimiento, quien temblaba. **_

_**-N-No me mate por favor, le aseguro que no he hablado a nadie…-solicitaba llorosa. **_

_**Sin embargo uno de los tantos hombres de ahí le metió una bofetada que bien, parecía un puñetazo, ya que la dejo en un K.O total. **_

_**-Esta zorra, estaba a punto de marcar a la policía- dijo mientras tomaba el móvil y vio que el número de emergencias iba a ser marcado. **_

_**Kuroko gimió asustado y perplejo… **_

_**Unos niños empezaron a llorar-"Hay no, si ellos comienzan a llorar más, la sobrevivencia baja a un 15%"- pensó, los hombres de esta calaña no eran pacientes…. **_

_**-Shhh- hacía una seña con su dedo inicial, de la mano izquierda. El infante intento contener su chillido.**_

_**-Bien…-volvió a hablar la voz quien había descubierto el plan de la empleada…-No se preocupen, no venimos a asesinar a nadie… Aun no jeje- río como si le hubieran contando un chiste-Andamos buscando a alguien, esta persona frecuenta este lugar unas tantas veces al mes, aproximadamente 2 veces al mes, si alguno de ustedes le conoce o sabe dónde vive, espero nos puedan ayudar…- continuo.**_

_**-Esta persona siempre está acompañada de un rubio, alto como de 190 cm, quien luce muy atlético, algo característico es un tatuaje en el cuello y posiblemente se extienda en unos de sus brazos- anexo otra voz, que le pertenecía a quien golpeo a la muchacha. **_

_**Unas chicas, murmuraban.**_

_**Tetsuya estaba oficialmente confundido… **_

_**-Esa altura y ese tatuaje, suena como las características de… Nash-aniki- murmuro bajo… cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos aterrados… ¡Oh por Dios, era a él a quien buscaban!**_

_**-Oye, Halcón, dile como luce el chico, para que estas basuras logren ubicarlo- hablo el mismo sujeto.**_

_**-Fufu, está bien, Zaki, pero para empezar todos siéntense acá- señalo el frente de la mesa de donde se toman las órdenes de los clientes. **_

_**Muchos hacían muecas por el cuerpo de la joven quien yacía inconsciente.**_

_**-Así que, les dire…- dijo, "Halcón", mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba en ella con un gesto, podría interpretarse, tranquilo y por qué no, elegante. **_

_**Kuroko ahora si estaba jodido… Definitivamente era a él a quien buscaba. Noto que aún no reparaban en su presencia, él estaba debajo de la mesa. **_

_**Su plan le dejaba en una sobrevivencia de aproximadamente 10% y disminuyendo….**_

_**Empezaba a caminar por debajo de las otras mesas… Por ahora solo necesitaba alejarse lo suficiente… Hacer esa llamada rápido y si era posible utilizar uno de sus trucos para perderlos de vista. **_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**-"Bien, aun no se dan cuenta, ni siquiera el resto de las personas"-pensaba un poco calmado… **_

_**El marcado rápido al 110 **_

_**-Diga, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- **_

_**-10-18****-Maji Burguer- murmuro rápido Kuroko.**_

_**-Mantenga la calma, actué normal- indico la otra voz.**_

_**-Así que el pequeño ratón al fin salió de su cueva-Halcón tomo el celular y lo despezado con sus manos… Aunque bien, ya era tarde para aquella acción.**_

_**-¿Eh?- Kuroko murmuro confundido.**_

_**-Jajajaja sí que la hiciste, mocoso…- Zaki se reía, pero esa risa no auguraba nada bueno. **_

_**Kuroko había sido alzado de su camisa, sus pies ni tocaban el piso, un puñetazo no se hizo esperar. **_

_**El peli celeste sabía que esto no terminaría bien… Ahora él solo se había delatado… **_

_**Probabilidad de sobrevivencia…. 0% **_

…

_**Estrepitosamente fue arrojado contra una mesa… Aunque si algo que bien sabía él, es que los combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no eran algo que él pudiese ganar. **_

_**-Mou, Zaki, no le golpees, lo necesitamos vivo…- agrego Halcón.**_

_**Tetsuya estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, y eso que se había colocado en una posición para no recibir tan fuerte el golpe. . **_

_**-Cof, cough- tosía, y escupía sangre. Su mirada estaba demasiada sombría.**_

_**Zaki se sintió ligeramente mosqueado con aquella mirada. **_

_**-Hooo, ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? Pequeño cordero…-Se mofaba.**_

_**-…- Sin embargo Kuroko no decía nada, él observaba a su oponente. **_

_**Su habilidad de combate era limitada…. **_

_**-Así que el gato te comió la lengua, pequeña rata de laboratorio- seguía burlándose, Zaki.**_

_**-Jajajaja- reía ligeramente Halcón.**_

_**Zaki comenzaba de nuevo a atacar a Kuroko, quien hacia lo posible para evitar daños realmente graves. **_

_**Varios golpes le fueron asestados, y Zaki reía desquiciadamente.**_

_**-Ahora, Vanishing Drive- murmuro, mientras corría, desvió su cuerpo ligeramente, a la izquierda y de paso golpeo a Zaki y empujaba a Halcón… **_

_**Estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando recibió un golpe con la cacha de un arma-**_

_**-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Halcón mientras guardaba la pistola. Y de paso aplicaba un sedante al Kuroko semi-inconsciente.**_

_**-Ugh…-gimió Kuroko antes de caer dormido.**_

_**-Zaki, maldito mocoso- susurro, iba a golpearle-de nuevo-, pero su compañero le detuvo, su mirada ya no era alegre, y su voz salió gélida**_

_**-Ya te dije que lo necesitamos vivo, y sin –más- golpes…- simplemente dijo, Halcón. **_

_**-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua, Zaki. **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD:**

Kagami veía la lista que le había sido mandada.

Esas largas horas de estar pegado a aquel aparato por fin rindieron frutos, sus ojos dolían, pero al menos ya tenía un indicio al cual "apostarle" podría decirse.

Parece que su idea de que en el mundo, o bien Japón no tendría muchas personas con cabellos color celeste, estaba equivocada… La lista era más o menos, larga… La cuantificación seria verdaderamente difícil, muchos datos que analizar y establecer parámetros… Gente que podría o no podría ser.

Dios, hasta se sentía raro pensando así.

.

.

.

Aomine estaba haciendo unas canastas en un pequeño parque. Sabía que Kagami estaba trabajando, él prefirió trabajar en el caso, pero en el "campo" aun sus ideas estaban comenzando a tomar forma, bien sabía que podría equivocarse, pero su instinto decía que iba por buen camino.

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko estaba dormido… Su respiración, era demasiado suave, después de haber comido más o menos un cuarto de la comida ofrecida-la cual sabía mejor a comparación de la que le daban cuando estaba "internado" tenía que admitir.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Akashi le veía con sus ojos bicolores sobresaliendo el dorado en la oscuridad de la habitación, el ver el menudo cuerpo de SixPhantom realmente era tentador, se veía tan débil, tan pequeño, quería marcarlo, hacerle algo, para que entendiera que ahora le serviría a él, solamente a él, ese chico era tan obstinado que le hacía querer romperlo y reconstruirlo, reconstruir su mente, su alma, su corazón, para que él solo pensara en él, en Akashi Seijuro, aunque él mismo no comprendía esa necesidad…_

_Era tan extraño… _

_Nunca se había sentido así… _

_Lo deseaba… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Mido-chin, ¿Dónde está Kuro-chin?- un peli morado preguntaba mientras comía una paleta.

-Creo que estaba cenando con Akashi…- respondió el mencionado mientras acomodaba un expediente y de paso ajusto sus lentes con la otra mano libre.

-Eh, y yo que venía a jugar con él…-

Midorima solo frunció su ceño, realmente Murasakibara Atsushi, era como un niño… Solo que uno, muy, muy alto, y capaz de quebrar el cuello de alguien con una sola mano…

El Doctor lo miro un poco inseguro por el término "jugar", pero por la bolsa llena de comida chatarra, él deducía que quizá venía a disculparse por aquel ataque que le había hecho a chico y de paso darle una malteada de Vainilla para que aceptara su disculpa, según Takao le había comentado ese gusto del chico hacker por las malteadas...

-¿Eh? "_¿Dónde está el diazepam?*****- _Midorima rebuscaba en su inventario…-_"Podría ser que… Hay Dios, no…"- _oficialmente estaba jodido… En su mente esperaba que haya sido Takao quien haya tomado eso, porque si era Akashi, su conjetura ya sabía para donde apuntar.

.

_._

_._

_._

Kagami estaba más que nervioso, había entrado a la Empresa Akashi, como el "chico mensajero o de los recados" con este puesto tendría bastante acceso en todo el edificio, ya que su función era o seria andar en las oficinas haciendo encargos.

Al menos ya tenía una parte de su plan realizado. Solo lo difícil era encontrar al hacker y adivinar si era el sujeto correcto, si se equivocara de chico, estaría muerto, más tardar al día siguiente o si no es que en ese mismo momento fuera asesinado… El Akashi Seijuro no era alguien con quien uno desearía meterse.

.

.

.

_._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya…- Akashi estaba besándole el cuello, desabrochando la camisa del chico._

_-Ngh… - El chico estaba reaccionando, pero aun entre la inconsciencia, él quería liberarse… O al menos eso intentaba, estaba demasiado adormilado…_

_Akashi estaba disfrutando esto, él podía tener a cualquier mujer, pero se estaba impacientado por… ¡Un hombre!_

_Su boca estaba bajando, más y más hasta que llego a los pezones del chico, se dio cuenta que estaba bastante pálido, y no tenía un cuerpo tan flacucho, pero tampoco muy desarrollado…-"¿Él quizá hacia ejercicio?"- como dicen, los estereotipos nos hace pensar muchas cosas malas… _

_Incluso él pensaba que el hacker iba a ser un o muy gordo o muy flaco, simple, etc… No esperaba una ¿belleza? Dígase de alguna forma el ver a un joven bastante lindo. _

_Los pezones del chico se estaban poniendo erectos, después de todo él no dejaba de soplarlos y juguetear con ellos… _

_-Iaa… Ah, ah… Ngh- _

_Akashi se relamía los labios, y con ellos se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a chuparlos y morderlos… Oh vaya, que sensación tan excitante, al alzar su vista vio un Kuroko sonrojado, un poco de saliva salía de su boca y jadeaba, incluso ya casi alucinaba vahos de vapor… -Tetsuya…- murmuraba excitado._

_Y eso que solo era la camisa la que ya no tenía encima, no quería ni imaginarse cuando le quitara los pantalones… Y su ropa interior. _

_Akashi veía la boca de Tetsuya… Con ello una sonrisa macabra apareció… -¿Me pregunto si tu boquita podrá…?—_

_Tetsuya se estremeció al sentir como Akashi metía sus dedos en la cavidad bucal…_

_-"¡Aléjate, no me toques! ¡Nash-aniki! Ayuda…"- su cuerpo no comprendía su situación, pero su mente sí, y estaba echa un caos…_

_Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas… Y eso excitaba a Akashi, esa cara de miseria, e inquietud… Llenaba ese complejo oscuro que tenía… _

_Pero para Kuroko, la droga estaba pasando rápidamente, su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado… _

_._

_._

_Midorima estaba con Takao buscando a Akashi, el comedor lucia vacío… _

_-¡Que les dio a todos por atacar a ese chico!- mascullaba molesto, Midorima._

_-¡Shin-chan! ¡No me digas que tú también querías "hincarle el diente al chico!"-chillo Takao…-¡Y como Akashi creo que lo está haciendo, estas celoso!-_

_-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió, aunque su cara sonrojada decía lo contrario._

_-¡Shin-chan pervertido!- _

.

.

.

.

_Akashi seguía jugueteando con Kuroko… Sus pantalones ya no estaban… _

_-Aka-chin… Nee, voy a salir con Muro-chin- entro Atsushi de pronto… Pero sus ojos se quedaron en blanco…-¿Are? ¿Kuro-chin?- murmuro mientras veía a Kuroko y este también miraba a Murasakibara… _

_-Murasakibara-kun…- hablo quedito Kuroko… _

_Los ojos de Akashi brillaban con saña… _

_-Atsushi… Que te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta…- la voz fría de Seijuro salió a floté… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kagami ahora conversaba con Aomine, quien venía saliendo del baño, mañana era un nuevo día, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Mah, Bakagami, ya verás que no será complicado…- señalaba Aomine.

Kagami estaba un poco inseguro de lo que hacía, era podría decirse su primera vez haciendo de encubierto, usualmente mandaban a Kise Ryouta, que aparte de modelo a veces era usado en hacer caracterizaciones al personal, quien diría que con esa cara de idiota, era alguien "listo"…

Pero pasando con Kagami de nuevo, ahora él solo se dedicaba a memorizar y saber sobre el lugar en el que estaría…

-¿Y si al final esto no sirve de nada? ¿y si el hacker ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer y fue dejado libre?- se preguntó así mismo, pero siendo escuchado por su compañero.

-Tranquilo, si es así, pues ocúpate por arrestar al hacker, a veces esos ratones de biblioteca no son de fiar, así que luego podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor…- dijo mientras salía de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza y una le tiro a Kagami y él ya estaba destapando la suya con la otra mano libre.

-Gracias Aomine- dijo Kagami por la cerveza, mientras la destapaba- Puede que tengas razón… murmuro…

Aunque… La cerveza le "exploto" en la cara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- reía estrepitosamente Aomine ¡IDIOTA!

-Estas muerto…- Kagami dijo con una voz mortal.

Y Aomine sabía que realmente, Kagami Taiga se había cabreado.

-Oye… Dis…- la palabra no le salía de la boca…

Kagami suspiro cansado… Sin más se levantó y se marchó a su habitación-Limpia eso…- solo dijo.

-…-Aomine no dijo nada…

Después de todo fue su culpa.

.

.

.

.

_Akashi había sido detenido a tiempo, Murasakibara simplemente no soporto ver a "Kuro-chin" en ese estado… Era la primera vez que veía a Akashi así…_

_-Tsk…- chasqueó su lengua._

_Midorima mientras verificaba el estado del hacker… _

_Unas que otras marcas indecentes, pero nada grave. _

_Takao por su parte estaba molesto, no es como si estuviera celoso o algo del hacker con el Doctor Shintaro y sus tratos, así es él cuando actúa como doctor… Simplemente no entendía por qué a Akashi se le metió por atacar a ese niño._

_Akashi ya sabía que estaban pensando todos… La atmosfera era por si estresante._

_-Él será mi nuevo asistente… Mañana buscaré a Nash… Ese imbécil se llevó algo mío hace mucho tiempo…- _

_-Akashi… Espero que piense bien realmente lo que haces, casi "atacas" a este chico y tú crees que él va a hacerte caso…-murmuro Takao._

_Un ojo de Akashi lo miraba de reojo. _

_-Hmm… Jajajaja yo tengo mis métodos- río elegantemente._

_-…- Midorima solo suspiro y Takao le veía fijo, Akashi salía de la habitación. _

_-Kuro-chin…- dijo Murasakibara mientras estaba sentado cerca de la cama del peli celeste._

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Kuroko se despertó un poco asustando…

Observaba la habitación y reconoció que era la suya…

-Bien, ya que has despertado, date un baño y ponte esto…- Un hombre de cabello negro y bastante atractivo, quizá un año o dos más grande que él…

-Mi nombre es Nijimura Shuzo, Akashi te espera, pero tú vendrás conmigo…-

-¿Qué?- Kuroko aún no entendía…

-¡Espabila!, fuiste nombrado su asistente personal y de asistencia informática…-

Ahora Kuroko si sabía que estaba demasiado enojado…

.

.

.

.

-Nash, ¿crees que el cachorro lo tenga él? Ya sabes…-Silver, pregunto.

-Hmmm… Jajajaja si fuera el caso, espero que MI Tetsuya este bien…- respondió.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

.

.

.

De este cap… Lamento si esperaban más, pero esto fue lo que salió de mi mente, y quizá algunas ya piensen una parte predecible de esta historia, pero como he dicho ya estoy oxidada en esto… Así que esto es lo que pude hacer…

Y sobre el FF aún sigo con esto de no seguirlo, o mejor dicho, la uni me tiene más ocupada… Así que nos leemos no lo sé, pero ya será algún otro momento.

¿Merezco un Review?

Espero que sí, que es lo que me motiva, y se aprecia…

Gracias por leer.

22.08.2015 – 12:36 AM

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO RV's**

**BLACK ROSS **Como podrás ver, tal vez el encuentro ya es en el prox jajajaja, y de Nash, tal vez lo del hijo es muy pronto jajajaja aún no sabemos su naturaleza –al menos en este FF- particularmente, no se confíen 7u7. Aun… aun no.

**GATICU **Creeme, Kagami paso horas ahí jajajaja de hecho a veces los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia… Y del conocido, creo que no has leído el manga (¿?) O.O era, Ogiwara xD… Ups, woaps, spoiler (¿?).

**MAVISTIGER **Jajajaja me alegro que te guste, y de tu amiga JAJAJAJA –no, no es burla- ¡me alegro que le dé una oportunidad a este ff un poco cutre! … y si, es algo costoso pensar esto, hay tantas cosas que quiero y no quiero xD

**TECKK **Jajaja ya pronto se sabrá (¿?) 7u7 Nash ya estará pensando en algo… Creo uvu.

**NAOOKI **Jajaja está bien, y del besito ya sé, yo igual disfrute ese pedacito uvu… Y de Kagami, valió la pena sacrificar sus ojos jajaja viendo y re-viendo el video (¿?) XD

**AIWO175 **Hmm ya vi tus Rv's en el otro ff-drables que hice de Nash x Kuroko x Kiseki + Kagami, Gracias por ellos, y aun estoy considerando el escribirlo, como dije a lo mucho serían "drables" xD… Y aquí, pues el capítulo, gracias por creer que esta historia es buena, yo siento que no, pero por quienes me dicen que vale la pena seguir escribiendo, pues lo intentare uvu.

**LUCY11 **Espero no decepcionarte, me alegra saber que a alguien (y varios) le gusta lo que hago, y de mi escritura pues algunos me dicen que escribo o redacto pésimo xD (y me vale, hago lo que puedo), pero gracias por considerarme "buena" me alagas x'DD Espero que realmente seas paciente XD… De aquí a ver luego cuando tengo chance la uni esta pesada :C

¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

ESPERO LEERLOS/AS NUEVAMENTE EN ESTE CAP. Y LOS QUE SIGAN Y TAMBIÉN A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES… NOS LEEMOS /^^/

* * *

**GLOSARIO.**

_**Misantropía:**__ es una actitud social y psicológica caracterizada por la aversión general hacia el género humano.__Su antónimo es la filantropía: amor al ente humano._

_*Sabias palabras de Akashi Seijuurou/Seijuro en Teiko… -sep, hice que Nash parafraseara a Akashi- _

_**_El **Humvee** o **HMMWV** _(__**H**__igh__**M**__obility__**M**__ultipurpose__**W**__heeled__**V**__ehicle)_ es un vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción en las cuatro ruedas. Los Humvee fueron denominados originalmente como _Hummer_, pero ese término fue reservado más adelante para un vehículo civil utilitario SUV basado en el Humvee.

_*** 110; Según San Google ese es el número de emergencias, de la policía en Japón. _

_****10-18 URGENTE: -literal- "Vengan al Maji Burguer"= No encontré el código que significa "Asalto en_" _

_***** Diazepam__: __se usa para aliviar la ansiedad, los espasmos musculares y las crisis convulsivas, y para controlar la agitación causada por la abstinencia de alcohol. Pero también entra en la categoría de sedante, lo usan en centros psiquiátricos. .-_.- _


	7. Chapter 7 Let the game begin

_**NOTA: **_

_**Carmencita**__** chapter 6 . 22h ago  
Pues creo que estas más que oxidada :v eres un completo asco, tienes faltas de ortografía y de redacción, no se cómo te pueden elogiar por esto sinceramente deben de ser ciegas.**_

Mira, yo solo diré, ¿si no te gusto desde el principio, por que seguir leyendo? Cualquiera haría eso, si no te gusta algo simplemente déjalo y vete, personas como tú que creen que diciendo: _"eres un completo asco y tienes faltas de ortografía y de redacción"_ se sienten inteligentes pues no, por lo tanto tus habilidades cognitivaS–posiblemente- estén debajo de la media… Así que usas un "discursillo" barato y con "buena ortografía" para sentirte superior… Porque esto no es una crítica "constructiva", si bien tengo mala redacción usted hubiera colocado un ejemplo, lo reviso y de la ortografía incorrecta también, para así verificar y/o comprobar si su "idea" es correcta o no y así hacer los ajustes correspondientes...

* * *

.

.

.

.

No me hagan odiar de nuevo, porque realmente nada me cuesta cancelar esto…

.

.

-Diálogos-

-_"Pensamientos"_

_**++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++ **_

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

_**Kuroko se despertó un poco asustando… **_

_**Observaba la habitación y reconoció que era la suya…**_

_**-Bien, ya que has despertado, date un baño y ponte esto…- Un hombre de cabello negro y bastante atractivo, quizá un año o dos más grande que él…**_

_**-Mi nombre es Nijimura Shuzo, Akashi te espera, pero tú vendrás conmigo…-**_

_**-¿Qué?- Kuroko aún no entendía… **_

_**-¡Espabila!, fuiste nombrado su asistente personal y de asistencia informática…- **_

_**Ahora Kuroko si sabía que estaba demasiado enojado…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tetsuya ahora estaba sentado enfrente de Akashi… El cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima…

-Disculpe… Pero le agradecería si me quita su mirada, me molesta.-mencionaba Kuroko mientras estaba tecleando en la computadora, estaba ubicado en un escritorio un tanto cerca de Akashi...

-No lo entiendo, cualquiera quisiera que yo le hablara, ¿y tú prefieres ignorarme?- respondió Akashi, mientras dejaba de lado unos papeles.

-Hmm, "que honrado me siento"- señalo con evidente sarcasmo, Kuroko.

El protocolo del programa estaba siendo realizado…

.

.

Mientras tanto Kagami estaba de oficina en oficina, aunque ahora era Taiger Kagamine, sí, vaya nombre tan "original" se había inventado.

-Necesito que me llamen a la oficina central…- murmuraba.

Su uniforme de "mandadero" y su cabello teñido de un color más oscuro lo hacían lucir un poco más diferente de lo usual, lo cual era lo que se supone deseaba… Aunque sus características cejas estaban ahí.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko estaba más molesto por que Akashi le había obligado a utilizar una pulsera con un GPS, y si bien, él se la podría quitar –no por nada era un hábil hacker- pero el muy infeliz de Akashi había colocado como seguro una droga o veneno que se inyectaría a su sistema circulatorio si la pulsera era removida o siendo abierta para ser alterada, o algo así le habían dicho… Ya que justo ahora había una aguja picándole la muñeca no era tan molestosa, pero si se notaba y sentía cierta presión.

-¿Se puede saber porque me colocaste esto? Ya te dije que no iba a escapar- siguió hablando y alzaba su muñeca, mientras señalaba con su dedo la pulsera.

-Deberías agradecer que es una pulsera, y no un collar, que era lo que tenía en mente primero- sonrió sarcástico.

-…- Tetsuya se quedó mirándolo fijo y luego desvió su mirada-_"Si no fuera porque ya se acostumbró a mi presencia… Lo hubiera asesinado"- _

Akashi sintió un inusual escalofrío…

-…- "_Hooo, así que él puede tener sed de sangre"- _

.

.

.

.

Aomine mientras vagueaba cerca del parque al que solía ir a jugar basket, -ahora que estaba en Tokio- empezó a moverse, llego a un edificio en construcción y comenzó a ver el edificio de Akashi a lo lejos.

En sus manos había un rifle McMillan Tac-50* lo tenía desarmado, y ahora lo había armado, aunque realmente solo iba a usar la mira telescópica de este…

Buscaba a Akashi, y alguna compañía que tuviera…

-Hmm, vamos, vamos, dame algo que ver- murmuraba.

A sus ojos no había solo lo usual que esperaría de una oficina de un rico…

Akashi solo estaba sentado… Leyendo algunos papeles, y ya…

-Esperen…-

Un joven muchacho con un peculiar traje y de cabellos negros, -hasta donde podía ver- le daba más papeles….

-Hooo, vaya, vaya…- sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Kagami seguía siendo mandado de un lado a otro, estaba cansado, la gente de la empresa se movía demasiado rápido, es decir, trabajaban proporcionalmente a lo que decían, es decir "en la empresa Akashi se busca la excelencia" y eso no era una broma, todos parecían como robots, nadie hacía nada innecesario y efectuaban todo con una precisión un poco anormal…

Pero inesperadamente –como en todo lugar- siempre hay alguien o algunos que rompen las normas, y ahí estaban, un grupo de jóvenes estaban platicando como si nada, e inesperadamente se había hecho "amigo" de estas personas.

Ahora estaba entrando a una pequeña cocina, necesitaba agua o café lo que sea con tal de sentirse libre, era un jodido fastidio el estar yendo y viniendo.

-Kagamine-chan-Un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos verdes le daba un vaso con jugo- Bienvenido al grupo~

-Gracias, hmm ¿Mibuchi Reo?- agradeció aunque titubeando, no recordaba bien su nombre, lo conoció en la mañana cuando llevaba correspondencia.

-Oh, sí, yo soy Mibuchi Reo, puedes decirme Reo si gustas~- agradeció el joven de conducta "discutible" –Me sorprende que te acuerdes jaja-

-Lo sé, he empezado hoy pero tengo una memoria más o menos buena- dijo, aunque él sabía que mentía, su memoria era pésima en nombres… Pero para no quedar como un idiota…

Reo iba a agregar algo más cuando un chico rubio y con un diente sobresaliente –como si de un gato se tratara- apareció y le dijo que "Akashi-sama lo necesitaba"

Y ahí Kagami ya sabía en donde comenzar…

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Tetsuya, necesito que me traigas aquellos documentos de la otra mesa- indicaba Akashi.

Kuroko apretaba ligeramente unos documentos que tenía en la mano.

-Sabes, nada te cuesta llamar a tu secretario original, odio hacer esto, odio vestir esto, quiero estar solo, haré tu estúpido programa, pero… ¡Déjame solo!- exploto inesperadamente, ya tenía rato que estaba ansioso, mucho ruido y el sentirse sofocado con la ropa, no era precisamente una grata situación…

Akashi solo le observo, tal vez se había equivocado en sacar al chico de su zona de confort, pero aquella necesidad de verlo, le martirizaba y ahora era tarde para arrepentirse.

-…- El peli negro-celeste- empezó a jadear y repentinamente a toser…

-Sei-chan, ¿me hablabas?- apareció de pronto Reo, quien luego reparo en la situación, Akashi se encontraba intentando calmar a un chico que medio vio en la mañana pasar con su jefe…-¡Llamaré a un doctor!- salió disparado hacia su oficina.

-D-Disculpe… Paquete para…- un pelirrojo oscuro y alto apareció, Akashi le vio pero no lo reconoció-¿eres el nuevo empleado no?- murmuro un tanto dudoso.

-Sí, soy Kagamine Taiger- respondía mientras vio la situación y rápidamente socorrió al joven

-Colóquelo lo más recto que pueda, manténgalo quieto, sostenga su cabeza…- dijo

Akashi se molestó por el tono que uso el empleado. La cabeza de Kuroko era inmovilizada por Akashi mientras que Kagami examinaba su ritmo cardiaco. Colocando ligeramente su antebrazo cerca de los hombros, los espasmos eran irregulares.

-Hey, escucha, intenta respirar lentamente, ¡vamos!- grito.

El chico con ese pequeño grito reacciono, y más porque su boca había sido tapada por la boca del más alto…

Akashi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y estaba conteniendo su ira.

-buaff- soltó Kagami mientras se separaba. Le había dado respiración boca-boca al joven.

-Cof, cof…- Se levantó Kuroko con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con suficiente soltura…

.

.

.

.

Reo le daba un vaso de agua mientras a Kuroko. Y Kagami le tallaba ligeramente la espalda…

-¿Cómo es que un mandadero sabe de primeros auxilios?- al fin habló Akashi, haciendo de pronto la atmosfera pesada

\- _"Sei-chan"…- _pensaba Mibuchi.

-Aunque sea "mandadero" también estudio- respondió frunciendo su ceño- Además solía tener un hermano que padecía algo similar a esto- murmuro.

-Hmm…-solo dijo Akashi.

En eso, Midorima apareció, haciendo contacto visual con Akashi y de forma automática sabía a quién revisar.

Con sacando su estetoscopio reviso los latidos, luego procedió con las pulsaciones, al tomar la muñeca de Kuroko su frente del mismo cayo en su hombro, Shintaro volteo extrañado y vio que el chico peli celeste estaba dormido… Su respiración era lenta y tranquila…

Trago saliva y simplemente murmuro:

-Ya está mejor, aunque por lo que veo se ha dormido, creo que me lo llevare- dijo.

Akashi y Kagami se quedaron un poco descolocados.

-Está bien, Shintaro-

-…- Kagami solo observaba al menor.

Pero antes de que se levantará y el peli verde cargara a Tetsuya, Akashi le quito la pulsera, y la metió en la bata de Midorima.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, dejando de lado lo anterior, ¿Qué era lo que me traías?- hablo Akashi a Kagami…

-Ah sí, tome- una caja sin registro de quien lo había enviado, solo decía "_Para: Akashi Seijuro"…_

Y sin más Kagami se retiró… No sin antes ver de reojo al aclamado "Emperador"…

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sin embargo Akashi no sabía que el proyecto ya estaba hecho, solo que Kuroko Tetsuya el chico fantasma aun no le había dicho nada… Ahora el "Reaper eye" era el "_EYE OF GOD"_ después de todo la base ahí estaba, y Kuroko solo la mejoro, después de todo su IA, Nigou, había estado trabajando…**

Pero Akashi no era ingenuo, hace rato sintió la mira de alguien. Mientras pensaba, abría el paquete…-

"_Las sombras nunca deben ser ignoradas"… _

-…- Akashi releyó el mensaje dos veces…-¡Shintaro!- pensó y marco rápidamente…

Solo que él, no contesto...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

_Oh si, bueno creo que estuvo corto, pero creo que ya para el próximo estará mejor… Sigo molesta con el anterior comentario, pero dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado… Siempre hago lo mejor, y quizá y si tenga "dedazos" o "palabras comidas" pero igual, siempre termino tarde de escribir cuando me inspiro y además la escuela no está fácil ahora ;A; _

_*se larga a dormir*_

**RESPONDIENDO RV's ^(uvu)^**

**TECKK: **Jajajaa pues en lo que cabe sí, será sádico, pero no así tipo "50 sombras" –[sin afán de ofender a otros ff]- donde siempre Akashi ya anda violando a Kuroko xD

**BLACK ROSS: **Hahaha ok… Pues sí, hubo lime –pero no piense que es porque me guste el AkaKuro más que otras parejas nope- si no simplemente el ver una película ahí que veía mi hermano me hizo pensar algo así jajaja

**NAOOKI: **Me alegra, de hecho ya tenía rato pensando cómo iba a explicar lo del secuestro, mientras me bañaba –en serio- Se me ocurrió dos cosas, "Kuroko debajo de la mesa" y "los de las Humvee entrando así con armas y toda la onda y diciendo ¡al suelo!" XD y Nash, ya anda cerca 7u7

**AIWO175: **Usted lo has dicho, "casi" pero no :v … El tesorito de Tetsuya no me decido a quien dárselo jajaja una parte de mi apoya al KagaKuro, pero igual AoKuro, pero meh, soy más de AllxKuro XD quizá mejor se los deje a votar eweU. Y aviso, ya no creo que siga escribiendo el otro ff, [cambio de sombra] con este me basta y sobra xD

**AIRA: **Gracias por tu Rv, se aprecia, y pues yo creo que en un momento haré lo posible para terminarlos, -mis otros ff- pero en este aún tengo ideas e ideas, sobre este, pero pues daré lo mejor de mí para hacer esta historia algo decente… OvO.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… **y demás cosas zukitrukis XD el chiste de escribir es que uno se divierta así que espero hacer lo mejor…

Espero sus opiniones o algo que quisieran ver en este FF si gustan… owo

**GLOSARIO: **

_*__El McMillan Tac-50 es un arma militar y policial, que bajo la denominación C15 es el fusil de francotirador de largo alcance estándar del__Ejército de Canadá__desde el año 2000. Los fusiles de la familia del Tac-50 tienen una precisión excepcional y garantizan ofrecer agrupaciones de 0,5__minuto de arco__al emplear municiones de competencia_

_**Recordar el cap.4. ... 14-09-2015_


	8. Chapter 8 A secret for you

Holi c: …..

.

.

* * *

-Diálogos-

-_"Pensamientos"_

_**++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++ **_

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba reposando en una silla, sus brazo estaban atados hacia atrás, y con una mordaza en su boca… _

_-…-Inhalaba y exhalaba dramáticamente.-…- su cuerpo apenas estaba consciente. Sus ojos no estaban enfocando adecuadamente las imágenes… _

_Los secuestradores eran unas personas de cuerpos fornidos y altos. _

_Algo se sentía sumamente sospechoso… _

_-hmg! Ugh!- se removía en la silla._

_-Sera mejor que te calmes chaval, solo queremos un pequeño favor…- _

.

.

.

.

Kagami estaba demasiado sorprendido, aquel menudo chico estaba seguro que él era el hacker, su cabello olía al amoniaco de la posible tintura negra…

Al recordar cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los contrarios, sintieron un ligero cosquilleo.

Y eso a Kagami no le gusto…

…

Mientras tanto Aomine estaba saliendo de un callejón, en el cual él fingía ser una persona más en el camino…

De pronto vio una camioneta algo sospechosa… No le hubiera tomado importancia si hubiera hecho lo que se supone tenía que hacer, pero justamente esta camioneta arranco en el momento en el que un posible –a sus ojos- doctor llevaba al chico que vio a través de la mira telescópica de su arma, solo que este estaba cubierto con un saco negro, así como un padre cubre a su hijo cuando llueve o hace frío, pero realmente esto era para mantener oculto al chico.

El punto era que claramente iban a seguirlo. Pero estaban esperando el momento.

Fue difícil notarlo, pero al ver lo sucedido él ya se había preparado… Y quisiera o no Kagami, él Iba a ir por el hacker… Las sutilezas no eran propias de él…

.

.

El auto del Dr., estaba casi enfrente de la empresa, solo camino y el auto se despojó de los seguros, el peli verde estaba abriendo la puerta del auto e iba a acomodar al joven de cabello negro.

Aomine iba a cruzar rápidamente al otro lado de la calle, cuando noto como una columna de humo hacia aparición… Esa columna era un rastro.

Su mirada giro casi a 180° cuando vio una camioneta que llego furtivamente…

-¡Cuidado!- iba a gritar, pero una voz más fue quien lo hizo.

Midorima giro su cabeza al grito, por alguna razón sabía que iba para él…

Tan rápido como escucho la advertencia, tomo a un Kuroko inconsciente le abrazo como protección y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que llego a una cafetería que había a unos dos o tres metros de la empresa de Akashi, con su espalda salto a través de una rejilla y con su mismo peso empujo una mesa, así la mesa estaba fungiendo como escudo…

Era un pequeño misil lo que le fue disparado, algo como el misil "Jericho"* Midorima espero que las granadas no le llegaran, y menos al chico. La principal prioridad de un médico militar es que ellos deben ser los últimos en morir…

Las granadas se dispersaban pero lo terrible de estas, era su nivel de explosión junto con las metrallas que obviamente se esparcen cuando explotan las granadas…

Una, dos, tres, fuertes explosiones se escucharon, Shintaro sintió el cambio brusco de la zona, cubrió con su mano la cabeza de Kuroko, se arrepentía de haberlo sedado ligeramente cuando bajaban por el elevador…

Era un peso muerto, que si bien, él hubiera dejado, pero siendo tan necesario no le quedaba de otra… Y sin embargo, su lado de Doctor le impedía hacer tal cosa, ellos preservan vidas, no las abandonan a morir…

De pronto ya no se escuchaban explosiones, así que sin más se levantó pero un grupo de hombres que de la "nada" aparecieron, y les rodearon –a él y a un dormido Kuroko- él miro por todos lados para ver si encontraba una salida…. Apego al menor a su cuerpo, porque él ya sospechaba la razón de ese ataque a plena luz del día…

-Tsk-chasque la lengua.

.

.

.

Aomine ahora sabía que esto se complicó, esos hombres de seguro venían por el chiquillo, que ahora que se lo preguntaba, se ve que tenía un sueño terrible… Ha sido –se podría decir- tirado, jalado y aun así no se levantaba… era eso, o estaba sedado…

-Maldición- murmuro, mientras veía a la gente corriendo hacia todos lados…

Si bien él podría intervenir, pero también se podría arriesgar a ser identificado o involucrado… Su plan de obtener al hacker había fracasado.

.

.

.

.

**NAGOYA-**

-Riko, ¡mira!-

-¿Qué ocurre Iduki?- preguntaba la peli castaña.

Una pantalla estaba ajustándose, ahí y vio como un comando armado rodeaba a unas personas -más bien a dos-, la noticia aún no estaba siendo divulgada en las noticias, pero justo ahora una cámara de seguridad de un banco, grababa más o menos el acontecimiento, la interferencia estaba haciendo presencia.

-¡Es el doctor Shintaro Midorima!- señalo Riko sorprendida.

La gente de la estación de policía la miraron como si tuviera otra cabeza, pero al ver como Iduki corría el análisis de rasgos faciales y lo cotejaba con la lista de personas, si, definitivamente dio positivo, era el Midorima…

.

.

.

.

-No es nada personal, Doc, pero nos llevaremos al chico- hablo un sujeto con un notorio corte de cabello que le llevaba más o menos por debajo de las orejas, el cabello era de color negro, y mientras sacaba su lengua… Él llevaba un antifaz.

-¡Yo no voy a…!…Ugh, cof- unas balas en su espalda fueron asestadas… Lentamente el peli verde caía, junto con el cuerpo de un peli negro…

Aomine abrió sus ojos como si fueran platos…

El Dr., se intentaba levantar, pero un golpe en su cabeza le fue dado, con la cacha del arma…

-…- solo un suspiro salió de sus labios…

Kuroko fue revisado antes por uno de los hombres, y luego fue cargado como un costal de papas.

-Bien, ¡vámonos!-grito el hombre.

.

.

.

.

Los policías que aún seguían viendo a través de la cámara del banco, se sorprendieron por la acción tan descabellada y "fría"…

Algunas patrullas ya habían sido enviadas al lugar, para acordonar la zona y proteger civiles, y claramente una ambulancia para Midorima, pero en el fondo ya era demasiado tarde.

Un joven pelinegro con ropas oscuras y un antifaz hizo presencia tan rápido como se fueron los hombres.

-Shin-chan!- murmuraba, mientras revisaba y verificaba al cuerpo-¡No mueras!- de pronto el celular del Dr. Sonó…-Akashi… Te mataré…- dijo Takao en un murmuro, ya que él había contestado.

.

.

En lo alto de la oficina dos ojos bicolores veían la escena…

-Shintaro… Inútil- dijo por lo bajo, aunque ahora era mejor actuar, llamando a la ambulancia. Aquella frase de Takao, realmente le causo tanta gracia…-"Te matare" jaja- parafraseo para después reír elegantemente…-Atrévete, a ver si puedes, Kazunari…-

.

.

Takao examinaba el cuerpo de Shintaro, sin embargo, ahora solo quedaba esperar un momento a la ambulancia, la cual llego en menos de 10 minutos.

-Shin-chan, resiste, resiste…-

-T-Takao…-murmuraba en la inconsciencia, Midorima.

.

.

.

.

**NAGOYA**

-Nos volvieron a ganar…- murmuro Riko, mientras Kiyoshi solo la miro… Entre preocupado y molesto…

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Himuro?-

-Desde que Kagami se fue a la empresa de Akashi encubierto, él se fue- dijo Hyuga.-Creo que hoy era su día libre-termino, y reflexiono.

-Hmm, me hubiera gustado su análisis- dijo Riko mientras se pasaba la mano en el cuello.

.

.

.

.

"_EYE OF GOOD" 'STARTING'…_

_Kuroko estaba cansado, y ya no respondía conscientemente, su "yo"** se había ido de vacaciones… _

_-Ya está…-murmuro quedito._

_-Jajaja eso es genial, ahora sí, muchas gracias…-felicito el secuestrador, y le palmeaba la espalda._

_-Hey, el jefe lo quiere ver-entro otro individuo._

_Kuroko solo se dejó hacer, ya no tenía más que perder… _

_Dos altos y fornidos hombres se lo llevaron, pero el no opuso resistencia._

_El hombre del antifaz miraba entre impresionado y molesto, esa menuda 'cosa' fue capaz de crear algo tan peligroso como "un ojo de Dios" hasta el nombre le sonaba ridículo… _

_-Pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante ja…jajaja-_

_._

_._

_-Aquí está el muchacho, Jefe-_

_Kuroko fue tirado cerca de unos pies…_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya, bienvenido…-_

_-"Esa voz"-_

_._

_._

-El Eye of God ha sido activado…-murmuraba una peli rosada.

-Akashi-kun, si quieres buscar a SixPhantom es ahora…- murmuro seria, realmente ese hacker era demasiado hábil, los códigos que manejaban no eran un chiste, era como ver figuras tipo "Matrix"***

-Ingresa estos datos… Altura aprox de 1.68, cabello oscuro, pero toma, Midorima anexo una foto de él en su expediente…- le dio Akashi, a MomoIron una foto, con la cara de Kuroko de medio perfil, pero se apreciaban las facciones-Al parecer se llama Kuroko Tetsuya…- termino.

Al emperador, nada se le escapa…

Mientras tanto, MomoIron se maravilló con la foto.

-¡como una cosa tan…!-quería gritar un claro 'kya' pero se quedó seria-El 'eye of god' cotejara cada lista de viaje de cualquier transporte, incluso una cámara de celular te puede servir para rastrear.

Akashi parecía poco impresionado, pero realmente en el interior lo estaba…

.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién atrapa a quién?

¿Él a Nash o Nash a él?

El tiempo hacía su jugada.

.

.

.

_-Nash-aniki…-murmuro Kuroko, mientras se intentaba colocar de pie._

_-Así es, Tetsuya… Ven…-dijo Nash, mientras lo levantaba y apegaba hacia él... _

_-Tenía miedo…-dijo Kuroko mientras lo abrazaba._

_Sin embargo Kuroko no vio la sonrisa tan siniestra de Nash, una cargada de maldad y burla._

_-Me imagino que si…- murmuro, mientras tomaba a Tetsuya de la barbilla-¿Tu cabello…?-_

_-Hm, pronto se caerá el color, supongo…-respondió a la indirecta pregunta. _

_-Eso es bueno…-dijo Nash, mientras su boca se acercaba a la de Kuroko._

_Kuroko se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos…_

_Nash se abría paso en la cavidad bucal de Kuroko, su lengua incitaba a la contraria para jugar._

_El menor se intentaba zafar…-Ngh, N-Nash ani-aniki- jadeaba. _

_Nash sin embargo no escuchaba, estaba sumido en su propio mundo de pensamientos._

_La mano de Nash se deslizaba por debajo de las ropas que Kuroko portaba._

_-__**"**__Huele como él, no, no, él es mío"-pensaba mientras su boca hacía una pequeña marca en delgado cuello de Tetsuya…-"Tetsuya es mío, mío, no tuyo emperador farsante"… _

_-Nash-aniki me estas asustando- decía Kuroko mientras alejaba a Nash, ahora estaban en el suelo, y Nash ahora estaba encima suyo…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kagami sabía que su plan de infiltración estaba echado a perder…

Akashi tal vez ya sabría que él no era un 'empleado' común…

Sin contar que aquel jaleo fue el tema de conversación de la empresa, ya que a pesar de todo lo sofisticado de las oficinas, aun se logró escuchar disparos y el rastro de un pequeño misil, quizá de una bazuca…

-Tsk…-chasqueo su lengua.

.

.

.

.

Akashi miraba a MomoIron.

-Akashi… Acaso tu…-Momoi le miraba impactada…-Kuroko Tetsuya era tu… Medio hermano…-dijo.

-Así es- respondió como si nada-Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, antes de que se perdiera…-dijo mientras dio un suspiro.

-Aquí dice que quien le cuidaba era, Himuro Tatsuya… ¡¿El amigo de Mu-kkun?!- grito sorprendida.

-Sí, él era su cuidador, pero ya sabes… A veces no todo se puede evitar-termino de hablar mientras le daba la espalda a Momoi y miraba hacia la ventana-_"por eso Murasakibara no puede dejarme"-_

.

.

-Achu- estornudo un pelimorado.

-¿Estas bien Atsushi?-un joven bastante atractivo ofrecía un pañuelo a un pelimorado.

-Hmm…-solo dijo, mientras tomaba la servilleta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Woaps xD! ¿Alguien se sorprendió?

Comienzo a tener mi crisis, esto se siente más como serie policial de las normales que yaoi del duro osea, hasta yo quiero xxx- pero no sé por qué mis acontecimientos se vuelven en mi contra… xDDD No sé si les gusta cómo se están tornado las cosas, igual solo quiero hacer 10 capítulos o a lo mucho 12, pero no sé si las cosas van por buen rumbo…

**~~~~ RESPONDIENDO RV's~~~~ ovo**

Agradezco mucho que comenten:

**MUANGEL**: _Me alegra que te guste jejeje xD_

**BLACK ROSS:** _Jajaja ya hubo lime, 7u7 pero ahora sí creo que ya habrá el "ozhe zi" 7u7 _

**LUCY11: **_A mí en lo personal esta joven me deja de "ah ok…" pero yo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie, sin embargo es algo molesto la forma en que se expresa de uno, pero bueno… Gracias por seguir leyendo… y de las tildes y eso, creo que es cosa del , en Word aparece todo normal x'D_

**TACHIBANA**: _Ñajajaja será Nash 7u7 okno xDDD aún no planteo ese hecho, pero quiero que ya se lo sabrosee alguien -a Kuroko-, (-_-) Me encanta saber que alguien aprende algo jajajaja y sobre eso, pues le diré, es cosa de 50-50% hay cosas que sí sé, conozco y todo, hay otras que sé que existen, pero no sé sus nombres… Por decirlo de algún modo… XD _

El resto no sé si se ofendió… Espero que no –por lo que coloque en el anterior cap- si es así, me disculpo de antemano.

**05-10-2015 12:24am **

.

.

**GLOSARIO:**

*Jericho o Jerico: misil que transporta varias granadas, -si vieron Iron Man me han de entender mejor- (de ahí saque este misil) aunque obvio, el misil no llegaría a tanta maldad –en este FF-… XD

**El "yo" es parte de la teoría psicoanalítica o del psicoanálisis del sr. Sigmund Freud… En esta teoría existen tres –como decirlo- ¿partes? De nosotros mismos… El Ello, Yo y Super yo, el ello es la parte hedonista –que busca solo placer y comodidad- el YO –es la parte consiente y regula al Ello y Super yo- y el Super Yo –es la parte moralista, un ideal del YO-

***Matrix: me refiero a esas ¿letras? Verdes que salen al comienzo, o bien en las pantallas de las computadoras.


	9. Chapter 9 What

**Hmm no se... Ojala les agrade... Haha**

-Diálogos-

-_"Pensamientos"_

**_++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++ _**

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO **

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

**-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! Hay que entubar al paciente-Hablaba fuerte y claro el doctor.**

**-¡Shin-chan! ¡Resiste!- gritaba un colérico Kazunari Takao. El cual había sido detenido por una enfermera.**

**Mientras veía como se llevaban a su amigo peliverde a una zona más apartada.**

**-¿Es familiar suyo?- pregunto la enfermera que lo retenía.**

**-Podría decir que sí, es como mi hermano, pero…-**

**-No se preocupe yo entiendo…- afirmo. **

**-Necesito que se calme, ya que necesito que llene unos formatos…- señalo.**

**-Uhm…-solo dijo Takao.**

"_**AKASHI… VOY A MATARTE…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después del incidente que hubo enfrente de la empresa AKASHI el joven Seijuuro se dispuso a hablar con su _hermana _Momoi, ya que hace un tiempo ella le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que un una de sus laptop, ella traía unos símbolos y demás, -una interfaz- que al parecer él pudo deducir que era su plan inicial en marcha.

-Es tu oportunidad- señalo Momoi... Akashi no sabía que pensar, él no era de esos que hacían y luego pensaba, claro que no…

-Siento haberte hecho el reemplazo de mi (medio) hermano…-dijo Akashi en un murmuro.

Aunque aún sin haberlo oído, Momoi le había escuchado…

-Bah, no te preocupes… Aunque entiendo…- respondió también.

-Bien, haz lo siguiente…-

-Ha!-

.

.

Nash por su parte estaba sometiendo a un cansado Kuroko.

-Nas…sh…Anik…aniki….- decía exhausto.

El mayor tenía a un Tetsuya sentado encima de él, con las piernas suficientemente abiertas el joven le daba "la espalda" a Nash, Kuroko solo tenía la camisa, el resto de la ropa se había ido, Nash le besaba el cuello, parte de la espalda, sus omóplatos, y dejaba –obviamente- notorias marcas de besos. Simplemente dando a entender que el joven, ya tenía un dueño.

…

Tetsuya ya no contenía su voz, después de todo Nash lo masturbaba, y acariciaba sin piedad… Principalmente sus pezones, los cuales se estaban poniendo erectos…

-No sabes cuánto espere por esto…-le susurraba en los oídos, el peli celeste se estremeció cuando dos dedos fueron insertados de pronto en su sonrosada entrada.

-d-duele…-murmuro, el menor.

.

.

.

.

Midorima sufría, a pesar de estar sedado, sentía claramente como todo su interior se ¿encogía? No sabría decirlo bien, pero sabe que está demasiado herido.

Tal vez sus órganos fallarían en cualquier momento… Incluso se sentía cansado…

Quizá lo mejor sería que hiciera caso a aquella luz, sentía que era mejor ir hacia allá… Se ve tan cálida…

¿Acaso iba a morir?

Extendía su brazo y la palma de su mano para intentar sentir más la curiosa luz.

"_No te rindas aun"_

Y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, y su respiración se aceleró.

Sin embargo no se podía mover…

Solamente se tranquilizó, y noto que –posiblemente- estaba vivo, y en algún hospital con un coma –tal vez, mal inducido ya que estaba despierto-…-"_Tsk, duele demasiado"-_ pensaba. Sus ojos realmente no estaban abiertos, solo un poco, veía blanco… Pero al menos veía donde estaba, ligeramente.

Pero lo que necesitaba era a Takao, ya que él sabía dónde estaría el joven que respondía al nombre de Kuroko Tetsuya…

.

.

-¿Familiares de Shintaro Midorima?-

-Aquí, yo soy Takao Kazunari, son yo quien vino con él en la ambulancia…-

-Sí, sí, tranquilo… El joven Midorima estará bien… Tuvimos demasiadas complicaciones, dos balas casi perforaron sus pulmones, el chaleco anti-balas que poseía realmente aguanto bastante, las balas eran de 'grueso calibre' realmente tuvo suerte…Aunque por ahora lo tenemos en coma inducido…-dijo la enfermera.

-E-Eh…-el pelinegro no sabía cómo responder… Estaba alegre que 'Shin-chan' siempre le hiciera caso con lo del chaleco, pero realmente su estado distaba de lo que esperaba… Al menos está vivo, y eso es lo que le importaba…-¡M-Muchas gracias!-

-S-Si…-respondió la enfermera. Algo curiosa por la actitud del joven delante suyo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto.

-Lo siento, pero no, su estado es aun delicado…-señalo la joven-Tal vez, mañana… Mientras puede esperar por aquí…- le indico la zona de espera para familiares.

-¡¿Eh?! Esta bien…-

.

.

-Mah, así que el cuatro ojos ese sobrevivió- murmuraba un moreno escondido-Supongo que ahora debería hacer mi movimiento…-

-"_Me alegro que Shin-chan esté vivo…"- _debería ir por un café… estoy comenzando a sentirme cansado…- Takao se levantó del lugar en el que se sentado, estirándose y de paso bostezando.

Pero se detuvo de pronto, bueno alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Nee, no quieres hacer un trato?- Aomine Daiki se paró delante de Takao con una mirada altiva mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Oh? ¿Es aquí cuando corro o me hago el desentendido?-rio Kazunari, siguiendo el juego.- ¿Aomine Daiki, no?- respondió de la misma forma en la que le hablo el mayor. Claramente afilando sus ojos…

-Quien sabe…-

.

.

Kagami Taiga estaba sentado en la cama del hotel…

-Ese joven pelinegro…-

El joven de cabellos bicolores estaba realmente dudoso…

Pero eso sí, ya sabía quién era él.

-Necesito verlo de nuevo- dijo mientras se acostaba en la mullida cama.

Un teléfono sonaba…

-Kagami Taiga al habla…-

_-Kagami, el Ojo de dios ha sido activado, ¡ven al departamento de defensa! _

-Ha!-

.

.

.

.

-¡B-Basta! ¡Hermano!- pataleaba Tetsuya, aunque sinceramente esos 'arrebatos' encendían más a Gold… Era inútil, el no lo soltaría.

-¿Por q-que? ¿p-porque haces esto?- preguntaba Tetsuya

-Simplemente así debe ser, tu eres mío, ¡mío! ¡Entiéndelo ya!- grito mientras entraba de pronto en la estrecha entrada…

Kuroko sentía un inmenso dolor…

-Iugh…cof-los dedos que habían estado jugueteando con su entrada realmente no lo prepararon lo suficiente… ¿o era un castigo?-S-sí, soy t-tuyo…-murmuro con los ojos opacos Kuroko… Ya no Kuroko… solo Tetsuya.

Y sin más, Gold arremetía con dureza y maestría el cuerpo de su 'hermano menor'

Tanto tiempo que había estado esperando…

.

.

.

_**-FB-**_

_**-Akashi-kun, e-espera…- dos menores corrían apresuradamente… **_

_**-Vamos, Tetsuya, si nos quedamos cerca nos…-un adolescente de aproximadamente 16 años corría rápidamente.**_

_***bang* **_

_**Una bala le dio en la cabeza al joven pelirrojo… **_

_**-¡A-AKASHI-KUN!- **_

_**-E-Escond-dete, h-huye, Tetsuya…- murmuraba en la inconsciencia.**_

_**-A-Akashi-kun… N-No…-**_

_**-¡H-Huye te digo!- dijo mientras empujaba al joven peliceleste… **_

_**-Woaa…- chillo, al haberse resbalado y caído a una zanja, pero lo que no sabía el pelirrojo, era que ahí habían diversas piedras y un pequeño arrollo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-NASH, ¡AQUÍ ESTA!- **_

_**Un grupo de hombres rodearon al mayor… **_

_**-G-Gold…- dijo Akashi antes de caer inconsciente.**_

_**-Good bye!- **_

_**Un joven rubio reía con suficiencia y cinismo. **_

_**-Al final no eras más que un inútil-**_

_**Pero, algo detuvo la estocada final, un joven peliverde hizo aparición con otro azabache.**_

_**-¡Bang!- dijo este, mientras disparaba con rapidez sus armas… El pelinegro estaba atacando como si no fuera la gran cosa.**_

_**Mientras que el peliverde levantaba a un medio muerto Akashi Seijuuro… **_

_**-Midorima…-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quien después de esto, ya no iba a ser el mismo… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hospital: **_

_**-He de decir que tuvo mucha suerte ese joven, la bala no perforo más allá de, aunque su ojo izquierdo tuvo un ligero roce, así que tuvimos que extraerlo, ya que…-**_

_**-Sí, sí, entiendo se podría haber infectado y afectar los otros órganos internos superiores…-Midorima comento.**_

_**-Bien, eso es todo…- dijo el Dr. Y se retiraba.**_

_**-Gracias por su trabajo Doctor.- se inclinó Midorima. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un tiempo después…**_

_**-Ha sido un tiempo… Shintaro…- hablo Akashi mientras se intentaba sentar por su cuenta.**_

_**-¿A-Akashi?- murmuro… el mencionado-"¿me dijo, 'Shintaro'?"- pensó.**_

_**El joven pelirrojo ahora se encontraba sentado en una cama con vendajes en su tórax y manos… Y cara…**_

_**-Mi ojo…-dijo mientras se tocaba el parche de gasas.**_

_**-Sí, bueno tú lo… Perdiste de cierta forma, así que te colocaron otro…- murmuro…- Yo firme el acuerdo, bueno ya que tu padre ya no…- **_

_**-Sí, no importa…-**_

_**-¿Te duele el ojo? ¿O te duele otra cosa? Para que llame al Dr…-dijo el joven peliverde…**_

_**-No, está bien… Nunca me había sentido tan bien…- respondió con un tono bastante extraño.**_

_**-…- **_

_**-Después de todo… Yo soy absoluto… La derrota no es una opción…- dijo, mientras se intentaba quitar el parche. **_

_**-¡!- Midorima se tensó…-"¿Quién eres tú?"-pensó bastante nervioso.**_

.

.

.

_-"Te dije que te vencería de alguna forma, Akashi Seijuuro"- _pensaba el rubio mientras sometía al joven Kuroko.

Una mordida en el cuello fue dada y ambos sujetos se vinieron. Gold dentro de Tetsuya y el este en su propio vientre, era el primer orgasmo que había tenido en su vida… Y sin más cayo inconsciente.

-No podrías ser más lindo tú, Tetsuya…-dijo Nash mientras se quitaba a Kuroko de encima y lo limpiaba - Hubiera preferido haberme comprometido contigo que con Seijuro…-murmuro.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagami Taiga estaba entrando a la oficina de defensa.

Riko Aida en sus manos traía un folder…

-Ya sabemos todo…- dijo.

-¿De qué habla entrenadora?- dijo Kagami extrañado.

-Tu plan de infiltración no sirvió, Akashi ya sabía desde antes que tú eras un policía encubierto y todo eso.

-Así que por eso me dejo acercarme tanto a él, fue agrede…-

-Sí, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aomine?- pregunto Riko mientras fijaba sus ojos en la carpeta.

-¿Eh? ¿No está aquí?- dijo Kagami confundido… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya tenía tiempo que Aomine no se reportaba con él…

-Hmm, seguro ha de estar por ahí… con alguna mujer- dijo Aida, suspirando.

-….- Kagami sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Toma- le tiro Aida a Kagami un folder grueso.

"Expediente: Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Edad: ¿?

-Sexo: Masculino.

-Parientes:

Akashi Seijuro –Medio hermano-

Masaomi Akashi –Padre adoptivo-+

Shiori Akashi –Madre adoptiva-+

::::::::::::

Lena Kuroko –abuela-

Hiyori Kuroko –Madre-+

Shunnsuke Kuroko –Padre+

.

.

.

Kagami no creía que al fin dieran con el hacker…

Pero su pregunta era… ¿Qué tenía que ver él con los Akashi's? Después de todo, en algún tiempo los Akashi fueron personas muy, muy influyentes de Japón… A menos que sean… o hayan sido… ¿yakuzas?

-Si fuera así…- _"los matrimonios entre ellos serían lo normal, pero los Kuroko's eran una familia promedio… No es posible que tuvieran nexos con los yakuzas…"- _

"_¡que carajos pasa aquí!". _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y eso es lo que me pregunto yo… ****Qué carajo hice (:'v) ... He revivido, la escuela y los finales de semestre, terribles... Y... **

**¿merezco un Rv? ... **

**;-; es triste escribir, ver, y esperar y no recibir nada... Me da a entender -y pensar- muchas cosas como "¿sera que realmente no es interesante lo que hice?" o "al final, supongo que a nadie le interesa" y así, con ello me da los ataques de flojera y procrastinar hahaha XD **

**OJO: tampoco se lo tomen tan literal y me den insultadas haha, a veces uno lo piensa así y luego la gente entiende otra cosa xDDD solo es un comentario de fondo y ya xDDD Pero al fin y al cabo, haré lo posible por acabar esto decentemente. (?) *sure* *sure* -asiente, asiente su cabeza-**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEW's: **

**Black Ross: **Tú fuiste la única persona que me dejo un Rv, es algo triste ;w; -del cap anterior- … Pero de igual forma gracias por comentar… Y pues el Lemmon, tal vez te lo quedo debiendo xD osea, ya viste, ¡si hubo!… Pero lo sentía muy ¿flojo? Ya no me nace la "pasión" jajajja para hacerlos como antes… (¿?) En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Kuroko-SenPaille (Chapter 5): **

About your question: _**Do you think you can translate it to english?: **__I don't not, because, my english is regular but, bad. Also, I'm Lazy (:c) and the university is heavy, with work and I'm still writing the story (XD) So sorry! Thank you very much, for your comment. (I hope reading to follow yet) [¿?] hahaha c: _

**NOS LEEMOS (=w=) **

**29-11-2015 12:33am **


	10. Chapter 10 Decadence

-Diálogos-

-_"Pensamientos"_

_**++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++ **_

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO**

* * *

.

.

.

Nash contemplaba lo que había hecho con su "medio hermano", olvidando lo que él haría cuando se levantará, si es que podía.

Sin más se levantó de la cama y se había limpiado su miembro con una servilleta y se acomodó su ropa interior y su pantalón, colocándose encima la camisa blanca que había dejado en el suelo.

-Hmm…- dijo mientras veía a Kuroko dormir, sus ojos se veían hinchados, la figura de Kuroko se veía más pequeña que de costumbre en el mullido sofá.

Fue directo al baño y con un traste de agua y un paño regreso, cuidadosamente acomodo a Kuroko para limpiarlo…

-Creo que me pase al hacerlo aquí…-murmuro mientras le besaba el cuello. El joven ni se inmuto.

Y así comenzó a limpiar, primero por su brazo izquierdo, derecho, luego parte de los hombros, pecho, estomago, el miembro, sus muslos y su entrada, esa zona estaba toda roja, abrió ligeramente la misma, para que así saliera el 'contenido' que había quedado adentro. Aunque Tetsuya estaba inconsciente, pudo sentir aquella incomodidad.

Al terminar de limpiarlo se dirigió al baño para tirar el agua y lavar el paño.

Después se acercó a un closet y saco una muda de ropa, específicamente para Kuroko, la ropa era un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un suéter color beige el cual se veía una o dos tallas más grandes...

Tetsuya comenzaba a titiritar, Nash rápidamente comenzó a colocarle la ropa interior, coloco el pantalón y la camisa, el suéter no sabía si ponerlo o no, así que opto por ponérselo de todos modos, de ahí, Nash lo levanto y lo acomodo en una cama, saco una sábana y la coloco encima de Tetsuya, arropándolo.

-Volveré pronto…-murmuro besándole la frente.

**.**

**.**

-Necesito a Hanamiya y Nebuya en mi habitación.-

Silver quien recibía el llamado se sorprendió ligeramente por la petición.

-Entendido-

-Makoto y Nebuya, a la habitación de Nash, es la última del último piso…- se dirigió a un intercomunicador.

-Ha…-

-Bien…- respondieron ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué demonios querrá Nash?-hablaba un hombre de corpulenta apariencia.

-Ha… Jajajaja de seguro será interesante- murmuro para luego sacar su lengua.

-Que puto asqueroso eres-dijo con asco el moreno.

-Como si me importará tu opinión, mierda- respondió el de cejas gruesas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nash mientras tanto analizaba los registros, su plan era asesinar a Seijuro Akashi… Pero, como en todo, él no podía exponerse para su desgracia la defensa nacional había metido sus narices, su plan era simple, en el cumpleaños de Kuroko Tetsuya él le diría la verdad, de alguna forma manipularlo para que su "simple" programa buscara –cautelosamente- al Akashi, pero para su "mala suerte" el muy bastardo de Seijuro se adelantó con Tetsuya y de alguna forma expuso ambos bandos, el suyo y el del contrario.

-Para que así tu fueras mío…- Murmuro viendo hacia la cama.

Los sonidos de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos hablaste…?- hablo de mala gana, Nebuya.

Abriendo la puerta primero paso Hanamiya y luego Nebuya refunfuñando.

-Así es, necesito que cuiden de él…- señalo con su pulgar hacia la cama, Nash ya incluso se encontraba bañado y cambiado de ropas, fumando un cigarro...

Su cuarto estaba considerablemente lejos del resto.

-¿HA? Nos ves caras de niñeras…-hablo despectivamente Makoto.

-…-Nebuya solo resoplo.

-No estoy pidiendo sus opiniones, para eso les pago…- coloco Nash, su zapato encima de la mesa, dando a notar un curioso escudo con una corona-No me hagan enojar, maldita sea.

Ambos hombres miraron en dirección contraria. No había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Nash.

-Tomare su silencio como un "sí, señor"- aclaro-Bueno me largo, se los encargo, y para que sepan él es mi hermano, así que no quiero errores, él no entra ni sale y tampoco algún extraño sujeto… Y si le tocan un pelo…-el silencio y un aura asesina claramente especificaban que pasaría.

Ambos sujetos asintieron.

Cuando el rubio abandono la habitación ambos sujetos se sentaron en los muebles.

Sin embargo Hanamiya se había sentado, pero rápidamente se levanto y acercó a ver al joven durmiente.

-¿Él hermano de Nash? No luce ni una pizca de parecido a él…- murmuro.

-Déjalo, no vaya a ser que Nash lo tenga vigilado de igual forma-

-Jo…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Entonces qué dices, "halconcito"?- un moreno se sentaba con las piernas abierta y fumaba un cigarro.

-No sé si debería de confiar en ti, después de todo sé que eres de la policía y vi tu intento de matar a Akashi en el techo de enfrente de su corporación.

-Eh… ¿Me viste?- murmuro con tono aburrido Daiki.

-Claro que sí, eres muy vistoso-dijo Takao mientras le guiño el ojo.

-…- Aomine solo rodó sus ojos-Aunque no lo iba a matar, solo observaba-

Takao frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un _"voyeur"_?- se mofo, mientras su mirada era sugestiva.

Pero Aomine realmente se quedó 'seco'

-Jajaja, ey, ey, eso no se me da mucho, sabes-simplemente dijo mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Toma, ahí está mi número- hablo Takao mientras hacia una seña con la mano al moreno-

-¿Eh? ¿Y como sabrás que soy yo?…-

-No te preocupes, ya tengo tu número…-dijo el azabache mientras caminaba.

-¡Que!- casi grito Aomine, mientras saco su teléfono y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el número de Takao Kazunari- _"Con que: Taka"*-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine sin duda encontró divertido la actitud del joven azabache, pero ya era momento de ir a "casa" es decir al Departamento de Defensa.

**.**

**.**

Nash caminaba por un túnel, unos pequeños faroles iluminaban el camino. A su lado iba Silver.

-Infórmame de la situación-

-Bueno, Akashi está vivo, su "mano derecha" está en el hospital, con su halcón al acecho y pues la policía ahí está, al parecer saben que ya el "Eye God" ha sido activado he intentaron hackearlo…-

-Tsk…- el rubio solo había fruncido el ceño.

-Nash, no pensaras…-

-Realmente no, creo que tendré que ir de forma diplomática-

-¿Eh? _"¿diplomatica?"- _Silver no entendía que quería decir del todo, Nash.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hmm…-un suspiro salió-¿D-Donde…?- el joven de cabello semi teñido estaba levantándose, solo oía algunas voces.

-¿N-Nash-a-aniki?-dijo confundido.

-El bastardo de tu hermano, no está… Mocoso-

-_"¿M-Mocoso?" _oye!-su tono de voz era de molestia.

-Con que tú eres la princesita de "nuestro señor"- el sarcasmo evidente de Hanamiya

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto un poco indeciso Kuroko.

-Realmente aquí nosotros no somos tan importamos, digamos que solo seremos como tus "niñeras"- dijo Nebuya mientras sacaba de un frigo-bar comida, y un refresco para Kuroko-Tome su majestad…-le lanzo la botella de té frío.

-…-el menor lo atrapo con ambas manos- G-Gracias…- murmuro.

-Como sea-dijo Eikichi.

Sin embargo, Hanamiya Makoto estaba bastante interesado en el menor.

-Así que… ¿Quién eres tú?-soltó.

Pero Kuroko se quedó mirándolo fijo, solo que sus ojos estaban bastante agudos, analizando obviamente a Makoto.

-Te interesa porque físicamente no soy igual que Nash-aniki o eres un traidor-hablo serio.

-Oh, así que el lindo gatito tiene garras-se burló el corpulento hombre.

-Jooo, disculpe mi arrogancia, mocoso…-siguió Makoto.

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua Tetsuya.

Después de tener la presencia de otros hombres, igual de temibles claro, parece que miedo se fue, dejando lugar a un joven capaz de defenderse –aparentemente-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Tet-chan, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- preguntaba un anciana. **_

_**-Sí, es necesario…- sonrió levemente mientras dejaba unas flores en el suelo-Akashi-kun siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor, 'ba-chan'-sonrió.**_

_**-Eso es cierto, Tet-chan…- **_

_**-"siento como si esto fuera un sacrificio"- pensaba la abuela. **_

_**-¿Esta listo joven Tetsuya…?-apareció de pronto un hombre con ropa de mayordomo. **_

_**-S-Si…-asintió mientras se quitaba el mandil. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Seijuuro, ¿estás seguro de que ese niño sea parte de nuestra familia?-hablo un hombre con un porte elegante pero su aura era de completa rectitud.**_

_**Tres personas estaban sentados en un comedor. **_

_**-Sí, Kuroko Tetsuya es alguien en quien puedo confiar, además de que pronto sé que no tendrá a donde ir…- afirmo un joven pelirrojo. **_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?- pregunto una mujer con ciertas arrugas, pero ligeras, con un kimono bastante elegante y decorados dorados.**_

_**-Sé muy bien que Gold ha estado vigilándolo, a él y a su familia-respondió serio el joven. **_

_**-Con que es así…- dijo el Sr. Padre-Entonces tendré que poner un equipo de vigilancia para la familia, los Kuroko's han sido conocidos de los Akashi's desde hace un tiempo…- **_

_**-Oh querido, me apena que ellos se hayan involucrado, Lena-san ha de estar molesta…- dijo la mujer Akashi.**_

_**-Posiblemente-respondió su esposo mientras bebía una taza de café. **_

_**Pero Akashi Seijuuro ya tenía cubiertas sus bases. **_

_**Él ya había hablado con los Kuroko's mayores de la situación…**_

_**Él ya sabía que los Kuroko's le habían dejado a su cuidado a su único hijo. **_

_**-"Ya es tarde"-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Así que él es la debilidad del joven Emperador- hablo un joven rubio, mientras estaba sentando dentro de una limosina. **_

_**-Hmm…-su moreno amigo, Silver, murmuro-Según la investigación, es hijo único de los Kuroko's, estudiaba la Universidad T, algo de sistemas, Ciencias y Tecnologías de la Información…*-**_

_**-¿Es un nerd? ¡¿Con esa apariencia?!-se exalto ligeramente. **_

_**Pues el chico era delgado, piel –posiblemente-suave al tacto… Bastante ¿lindo? Podría decir que era muchacho. Nash esperaba un "hikikomori"****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El mencionado peliazul sentía una sensación de observación. Aunque su cara de 'palito' no lo aparentaba.**_

_**-"Algo no está bien…"-pensó mientras observaba a su alrededor. Aunque no le dio más importancia. **_

_**Seguía concentrado acomodando las plantas. **_

_**Mientras que la Sra. Abuela observaba recelosamente.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Él es interesante…- murmuro Nash mientras tomaba un vaso con whisky-Vámonos…-**_

_**Y con eso el auto se echó a andar. **_

_**Pero Silver sabía que esa miraba junto con esa frase no traía nada bueno.**_

_**-Aunque se ve muy joven para ir a la Universidad…-murmuro**_

_**-Tal vez sea un niño 'genio' o que se yo-respondió Silver. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-**Aka-chin, toma, te llego esto…- Atsushi aparecía mientras masticaba un 'maibuo'.

-Gracias Atsushi-dijo el pelirrojo mientras los dejaba a un ladoy bebía una taza de café…-¿Cómo va la búsqueda Momoi?-

-Humm, más o menos, creo que ya debería poder encontrarlo…-

Mientras Momoi tecleaba, Akashi estiro su espalda, tenía demasiado tiempo sentado leyendo unos papeles, después de todo su empresa no se movía sola aun…

-Cierto el documento de Atsushi- Recordando el papel que le dio Atsushi se dispuso a leerlo. Era una ¿carta?

_PARA: Akashi Seijuro_

_DE: Nash Jr. Gold._

_En el muelle, de _ a media noche… _

_Ven solo o trae a tu grandulón nada más… _

_Tenemos que hablar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko estaba aburrido…

-Sabias que…En realidad el Polo Norte no es tan frío.

Si pensabas que el Polo Norte es un lugar extremadamente frío, deja contarte que en realidad no es así. De hecho el lugar más frío de la tierra se halla en el Polo Sur. Mientras que el Polo Norte ha registrado temperaturas de -70 grados centígrados, el Polo Sur ha registrado temperaturas de hasta -89,6 grados centígrados. **Se registró el 21 de julio de 1983 en la estación rusa de Vostok**, en la Antártida, a una altitud de 3.400 metros. ******

-Sí, ya sabía…-respondió molesto Makoto.

Nebuya sin embargo lucía ligeramente asombrado.

-Hmm…-aunque el musculoso hombre quería preguntar más, simplemente no lo hizo.

Que estúpido se iba a ver si entablaba una conversación con el menor, preguntando cosas del mundo…****

-Ya vengo, Nebuya, encárgate del mocoso, recuerda, nadie entra ni sale, voy por un bourbon, ¿quieres algo?-pregunto molesto.

-Sí, agua mineral, y un trago frío-

-Sí, sí, Nash será lo que sea pero su gusto en licor no me agrada, ya vuelvo…-

-No te olvides del agua mineral…-

-Sí, sí, traeré tu maldita agua mineral-

Sin más Hanamiya se fue…

Kuroko analizaba lo acontecido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nebuya…

-No, nada- dijo monótono. Tetsuya…

-Así que… Tú eres hermano de Nash-hablo Nebuya, mientras estaba agitando una botella vacía.

-Hm, medio hermano… Hasta donde yo sé…-dijo.

El silencio era incómodo.

-No te preocupes con Makoto, sabes, él es muy listo según oí, tiene un CI de 160 o algo así…-

Aunque Kuroko realmente estaba analizando esa posibilidad, el aire amenazante y su respuesta daban esa sensación…

Sin embargo para Kuroko quizá no era tanto un problema, en su mente estaba esa dudad, en su anterior secuestro se dio cuenta de que se parecía ligeramente al otro joven, Akashi Seijuro… Sus estaturas eran ligeramente diferentes –para su desgracia él era más bajito-, pero su cabello y ligeramente sus ojos eran similares… Pues él tenía ¿redondos? O ¿más grandes lo ojos?

¿Eran familiares? o ¿era una mera coincidencia…?

Pero algo no estaba bien, cada vez que intentaba recordar cosas del pasado, no recordaba absolutamente nada, incluso le dolía la cabeza, la posibilidad de que Akashi y él se conocieran de antes, era entonces… Factibles.

-"¿_síntoma de amnesia?"- _pensaba.

-Hey, estas bien…-Eikichi.

-S-Sí…- dijo.

-Hmm… Si no es mucha molestia… ¿Te molestaría contarme cosas de esas que decías…?- Pregunto incómodo.

Pero Kuroko se sorprendió…

-Realmente no me molesta, si quieres aprender, significa que no eres tan mala persona-sonrió ligeramente.

-O-Oi!- grito Nebuya.

.

.

-_Nash, buenas noches…-_

_-Seijuuro, buenas noches…-_

_-Devuelve a Tetsuya…-_

_-Creo que eso no se podrá.-_

.

.

.

-Ey, Bakagami-

-A-Aomine!-grito molesto Kagami Taiga.

El cual estaba fumando.

-Pensé que estabas muerto o algo, maldición-dijo sarcástico, Kagami.

-Ja! Quisieras...- respondió Aomine mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía también.

-¿Y bien que conseguiste?-hablo Kagami por lo bajo.

-La mano derecha de Akashi está en un hospital, los hombres de Nash, casi lo asesinan-

-…- Kagami en su mente analizaba aquello-¿Dónde crees que estará el hacker?-

-Esa, información es limitada…-dijo Aomine mientras miraba al cielo-Hay algo que estamos omitiendo.

-Entonces… ¿crees que el Nash y él están juntos?-

-Esa, mi "estimado" Kagami, es la pregunta correcta- ******

Kagami lo miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Eso es…- dijo un tanto asombrado.

-Ha?!- se quedó Aomine.

-Tal vez; ya se donde podamos encontrar al hacker, ¡vamos!-

.

.

.

-Oi, Nebuya, Nash quiere a su Alteza-Makoto apareció de nuevo, y le tiro una botella al mencionado.

Ambos se miraron, Kuroko y Eikichi…

-Es una pena, tal vez, la próxima vez te enseñe de nuevo ese truco-dijo Kuroko mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba una sandalias.

-…- Pero el fornido hombre sabía que eso era mentira.

.

.

-Tetsuya, ven conmigo un momento-Nash tomaba la mano de Kuroko.

-A-Aniki…-murmuro, evidentemente nervioso. Y su cuerpo aun se encontraba adolorido.

-Shh no te preocupes, no te haré nada "_aun"-_dijo mientras frotaba el cabello de Kuroko-Sólo necesito un favor-dijo en su oído, Kuroko se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Recuerdas ese programa en el que estuviste trabajando antes…-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió dudoso.

-Verás, hay un sujeto que está dándome problemas, y probablemente nos intente separar, sabes…-

Kuroko miraba al vacío…

-P-pero… y-yo… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?- Gold sabía que la mente de su "medio hermano" estaba maquinando algo.

-S-Si soy yo tu medio hermano, ¿Por qué Akashi-kun y yo somos tan parecidos?-le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Nash se sorprendió ligeramente.

-Por qué… Porque es una coincidencia-

-¿coincidencia?-

-Así, es… Cuando te encontré, estabas en un río, todo golpeado y herido…- respondió con una voz seseante, casi como una voz infernalmente seductora, con el fin de que Kuroko se tragara sus mentiras.-Realmente eras tan joven, y tan lindo, así que decidí quedarme contigo, como si fueras una mascota, sin embargo tu significabas un poco más _"y más cuando Akashi supo que te tenía, su rostro tan lleno de frustración, fue tan…"-_ jadeo ligeramente-Tú no creas lo que él te diga, por favor…-comento Nash, mientras sujetaba ambas manos del menor.

-Ya veo…- Kuroko no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero ver a su "hermano" tan asustado… De perderlo.

-Entonces, ¿podrías usar tu programa para buscar a Akashi Seijuuro?-cambio de pronto la situación.

_** Te está confundiendo.**_

-P-Por supuesto… Lo haré, p-pero mi computadora-Kuroko se quedó pensativo.

Pero Gold era listo, y con una seña.

-Toma- un hombre con un maletín traía un laptop, y se la entregó a Kuroko.

-G-Gracias- agradeció confundido… como si Nash, sabría que aceptaría lo que le dijera…

_**Él ya sabe… ¿tú qué sabes? **_

-Si encuentro la señal de mi programa, podría triangular la frecuencia, y así hackear mi programa, debe de tener alguna puerta trasera…-hablo para no verse "sospechoso"

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Nash.

-Hmm solo acceso a las torres de comunicaciones más grandes, que cubran un radio de 50 km cuando menos o de 100 km a la redonda, si alguien está usando mi programa en una laptop sería más fácil rastrearlo.-

-Bien, ¿Cuánto te tomaría buscarlo?-

-Tal vez, en la noche tuviera la ubicación exacta-añadió Kuroko mientras pensaba.

-Está bien, sé que lo lograrás-

_**Seguro…**_

.

.

.

-Momoi… Al fin lo encontraste…-

-¡Si! Había una zona en que el programa de Tetsu-kun no podía accesar, no en ciertos lugares, y claramente era ahí, el Eye of God tomo esta foto desde el teléfono de un Smartphone… Nash está saliendo de aquí, de un edificio abandonado, a las afueras de la ciudad…-

-Te tengo…- murmuro Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

_***Hikikomori**__: literalmente "apartarse, estar recluido": es decir, "aislamiento social agudo") es un término japonés para referirse al fenómeno social que las personas apartadas han escogido abandonar la vida social; a menudo buscando grados extremos de aislamiento y confinamiento, debido a varios factores personales y sociales en sus vidas. En la terminología occidental, este grupo puede incluir individuos que sufren de fobia social o problemas de ansiedad social. Esto también puede ser originado por agorafobia, trastorno de personalidad por evitación o timidez extrema._

**_**Universidad T: **__La __Universidad de Tokio__ (__東京大学__Tōkyō Daigaku__, abreviado como __東大__Tōdai__), que entre 1886 y 1947 fue denominada oficialmente como __Universidad Imperial de Tokio__ (__東京帝國大學__Tōkyō teikoku daigaku__?__), es clasificada generalmente como __la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo._

_*****Ciencias y Tecnologías de la Información: **__Las __ciencias de la información__ (__information science__ en inglés) es una rama de la ciencia que estudia la práctica del procesamiento de información y la ingeniería de los sistemas de información. Tiene un fuerte vínculo con las ciencias de la computación._

********_Me refiero a que le hablará de más cosas así "sorprendentes" _

_*****Ups, un cameo inesperado ¿saben de qué película? _

_******** categoria/sabias-que/**_

.

.

.

**REVIEWS: **

**A-SAN: **Eso mismo me pregunto yo XD y eso que quiero acabar este FF antes de volver a la Universidad en Febrero Q_Q … Gracias por comentar :D

**Sasura No Chikako: **Oh!, muchas Gracias por tu comentario, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Este capítulo fue demasiado inesperado para mí, solo escribía un día, luego otro día y pues Dioses xDDD hasta ahora lo termine. Gracias por comentar :D

**Aiwo175: **Ya se, ya se, pudo haber sido mejor, pero pues meh, decidí hacer algo malvado (¿?) –mucha música de Heavy metal (¿?) OKNO XD- pero meh, Kuroko esta como si nada, espero te haya gustado este capítulo XD. Gracias por comentar :D

**GomuGomuNo: **En teoría habrá que agradecer a las películas xDDD, pero me alegro que te hayas gustado este FF un tanto simple para muchos pero para otros es muy ¿bueno? X'D… Y volviendo a los Rv ¡ya se! Como autora me frustro un poco, pero Gracias por creer que este FF es muy bueno. Siempre intento hacer lo mejor. Gracias por comentar :D

_**Creo que hoy no tengo un comentario. Sólo diré, ¿ya saben de qué hablo aquí? **_

_**El mundo es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compren oro, ¡Adiós!**_

_**-Bill Cipher-**_

_**17-01-2016 / 12:01Am**_


	11. Chapter 11 The wind

-Diálogos-

-_"Pensamientos"_

_**++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++ **_

**KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES MIO **

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko se apresuraba a buscar la señal que él codifico para que su programa no fuera tan fácil de encontrar, sin embargo, le enojaba como es que alguien se hizo de su programa, aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, no sería divertido si todo fuera tan "simple", pero vaya que él solito se hizo el difícil con esa codificación…

-Toma-un moreno de cabellos rizados, le dio un vaso…

Kuroko solamente abrió ligeramente los ojos, dando a entender que estaba un poco sorprendido.

-Gracias, Silver…-kun…- tomo el vaso y la pajilla fue directo a su boca-_"¿Vainilla?"- _en su mente esa palabra quedo, pero sus ojos que miraban con estupefacción a Silver, quien sin más lo dejo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De alguna forma, sabía que ese chico pensaba mejor con esas cosas "asquerosamente dulce" llamada "malteada de vainilla". El joven mientras tanto continúo con su trabajo.

Le daba asco ser "bueno" con el hacker pero no tenía de otra.

.

.

.

.

-Iré a ver a Akashi, Silver, te quedas a cargo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero él no sale y nadie entra, ¿entendido?- señalando indirectamente a Tetsuya.

El moreno con un deje de molestia y pereza asintió, como si estuviera despreocupado, sin embargo él sabía perfectamente que si algo salía mal le iba a costar caro.

.

.

.

.

Aomine y Kagami mientras tanto buscaban una forma de descubrir cómo llegar a él y al parecer de alguna forma entendieron que ir tras el hacker no era una brillante idea, tal vez, enfocándose con Nash era mejor, y usando la tecnología de los satélites, aparentemente lograron encontrar a alguien con un parecido del 65% estaba donde ellos, usando guías de calor y marcando a ese objetivo lo iban siguiendo. Aunque en realidad a ellos les interesaba más ir por el hacker primero que por Nash, ya que si el hacer era tan bueno como decían, tal vez y era mejor tenerlo de su lado.

-Aomine, que tanto de margen de error tendríamos contra Nash, ya sabes, en un mano a mano…-murmuraba Kagami pensativo.

El moreno se lo quedo mirando dudoso…

-Hmm creo que tal vez… y solo tal vez… un 30% en tu caso, ya que estuviste en S.W.A.T y yo en SEAL, ya sabes, yo tendría una probabilidad del 45%, Fui el mejor de mi generación y de las unidades en mis tiempos…-murmuro burlón.

Kagami se quedó con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Idiota-murmuro Kagami.

-Perra-respondió Aomine*

Dicho esto ambos empezaron a revisar el mapa y demás escalas que examinaban.

-Tal vez un dron sería bueno para esto-Murmuro Aomine

-¿Un dron-cazador? No crees que sería muy obvio-dijo Kagami-Sabes que esas cosas aún son ruidosas.

-Pero el departamento de defensa japonés tiene el prototipo de uno silente, ¿no?-El moreno sonreía-Escuche que querían hacer una prueba….-

-Estás loco, si esa cosa no funciona, es derribado o atrapado por otras manos… Sabes que nos acusarían de… Hmm… ¡Vender secretos del estado!-Kagami lucía inseguro.

-Oh vamos, ¿y desde cuando nosotros hacemos caso?-Kagami alzo una ceja.

-…-Y Aomine sonrió.

De pronto un pitido sonó, no era un tono precisamente ruidoso…

-¡Encontramos la guarida de Nash!-salió de pronto Aida corriendo.

-¡…!-Ambos sujetos se miraron y rieron.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko seguía tecleando, en completo mutismo, sus ojos empezaban a sentirse cansado, los códigos ya casi estaban terminados. De alguna forma logró triangular su señal, pero al parecer se encontraba lejos de ella, tendría que salir a rastrearla a "pie" tendría que decirle a su 'hermano mayor' de ello.

Se levantó de la silla y estirándose, tomo su computador, iba a ir a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar. De pronto fue abordado por Hanamiya.

-¿La princesa ya va a sus aposentos? Permita que este súbdito le acompañe…-se mofo el pelinegro.

Tetsuya simplemente lo observo molesto… Ligeramente frunció el ceño y suspiro cansado.

-No es necesario…-murmuro.

-Lo siento, pero no es que tengas opción, vamos, camina…- lo empujo ligeramente.

El joven solo lo quedo viendo, con una expresión amargada.

-Hmmm-

-….-

Los demás si fuera algo posible, hubieran podido ver como si unos rayos láseres hubieran salido en esa ligera competencia de miradas.

.

.

.

.

Kagami y Aomine junto con otros compañeros del escuadrón Sei-Rin… veían el monitor.

-¿Todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí?-murmuro Kagami, colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-Así no sería detectado por algún satélite de calor ya que "creería" que sería normal ese calor, probablemente sea una base subterránea-murmuro Daiki.

La base de Nash, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, una zona un tanto desierta, y planeaban atacarla, mientras este estuviera fuera.

.

.

.

.

Nash y Akashi estaban frente a frente, ambos de pie.

-Devuélveme a Tetsuya…-señalo Akashi.

-Lo siento, pensaba quedármelo como mascota, pero se puso muy lindo-hablo retador Nash-Lindo y hermoso a la hora de hacerlo-hizo un gesto sugestivo con su mano derecha, continuó picando el orgullo del contrario.

-No te hayas atrevido… A siquiera…-La sangre a Akashi, literalmente le hervía-Malnacido…. Hijo de perra-murmuro demasiado de enojado.

Atsushi parecía imperturbable, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esos enfados de sus 'Jefe'

-Aka-chin-murmuro el alto.

-…-Nash reía perverso-No eres nada, "Emperador"-pico de nuevo, aunque su risa se vio silenciada debido a que esquivó un ataque.

Akashi había sacado de su manga derecha una navaja oculta y aparentemente retráctil. Un saltó y una patada fue dada.

El rubio atrapo el pie del contrario, sosteniendo su tobillo y girando, tiro de Akashi y lo aventó contra unas cajas de madera de la bodega misma.

-Hn…-un suave y bajo quejido se logró oír. Nash sonrió.

Akashi intento reducir el impacto del golpe, aunque le dolía la espalda, se levantó rápido ya que vio movimiento en Nash. Unas navajas fueron tiradas en su dirección...

Murasakibara alzó la mirada. Era Takao…

-Nash…-la voz del pelinegro ojo de Halcón no sonaba nada parecida a lo normal. No era ni juguetona, no era parecida al tono usual de él-Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste, bastardo-con una agilidad increíble Takao, salto y a la vez lanzaba sus cuchillas de metal. Su puntería no pasaba desapercibida.

-_"Menos mal, nos siguió"-_el pelirrojo se alejaba del campo de tiro de Takao-¡Atsushi!-gritó el más bajo, extendió su mano y así el alto lo alzo y entre brazos salieron corriendo. Cuando Takao se molestaba, su instinto asesino era bastante perceptible e incluso era capaz de tratar de asesinarlo a él por "accidente".

-_"Ojala mueran, me quitaría dos pesos de encima"-_pensó el pelirrojo mientras Atsushi corría.

.

.

La lucha entre ambos sujetos era pesada, Takao golpeaba lo más pesado que podía, este había disparado a las luces, él sabía que nadie podía ver mejor que él en la oscuridad. Tenía un punto a su favor.

Nash sin embargo no lucia si quiera nervioso, aunque claro, estaba pensando cómo iba a salir de ahí… Después de todo, ese sujeto era bastante experimentado podía ver.

-Será mejor que te acerques, porque si no sales de tu nido yo no iré a buscarte, mono…-bramo, Nash.

-_"Tch…"-_

Takao tan sigiloso como pudo, bajo de donde estaba, un lugar atrás de Nash en lo alto de la bodega, un punto ciego natural…

Nash con los ojos cerrados, lograba concentrarse para detectar a su enemigo.

Takao iba a dispararle. Nash abrió lo ojos.

-Aquí!-

Dos balazos resonaron.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko sintió algo extraño…

Volteo atrás de él… Como si…. _"el viento del norte…"_

Hanamiya solo lo miro extrañado.

.

.

Kagami y Aomine iban prácticamente volando, ellos dos se encargarían de la misión 'búsqueda y rescate' del Hacker… y un bonus, el de reconocimiento rápido a la base de Nash, a ver si tenía algo que fuera peligroso para el país.

Ellos iban lo más sigiloso posible. Armados "hasta los dientes" y sus armas con silenciadores, ambos con vestiduras de negro. Y corazas duras, resistentes pero flexibles…

Habían interceptado un auto que aparentemente iba por la base de Nash, probablemente llevaba suministros. Aunque dicho auto fue un dolor de ojos lograr encontrarlo…

Noqueado y amarrado el conductor. Kagami colocó un control remoto en el volante. Aomine un cargamento de C-4 debajo de este, el suficiente para hacer bastante llamativa la explosión. Condujeron la mitad del camino pero luego con el control remoto dejo que el auto llegara solo y corriendo a alta velocidad, hasta la puerta de la entrada.

La explosión fue bastante llamativa, lo esperado.

Kagami y Aomine rápidamente fueron corriendo, como tal y obvia situación, era una distracción clásica.

-…-

-…- ambos mirándose y cronometrando sus relojes.

Los cuatros dedos de Kagami señalando que tenían máximo 30 mins para salir de ahí, después de todo, se darían cuenta que el camión no tenía a nadie dentro.

.

.

Kuroko estaba acostado en su cama, sintió una ligera vibración.

Sin embargo la ignoró.

Al menos… ligeramente.

-…-

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Esta frase siempre la he querido usar en la vida real con mi hermano :v pero pues… no, no se puede, no nos hablamos tanto jajajaja y creerá que realmente lo insulto. –¡Adivinen de donde salió!

* * *

**REVIEWS: **

**BloodyRabbit89**: Jajaja Hmm solo puedo decir que nuestra zanahoria no cruzara el río de sanzu… Y pues ya sé, hay muchos ffs pero no siempre comparten temáticas de este tipo, digo, tal vez y mi ff no sea el mejor para otros, pero me agrada lo que hago. xD

**Dosob: **Bueno, acá otro capítulo más! Y del AkaKuro no prometo mucho xD! Espero no sea problema… y espero te haya gustado la actu… Gracias por leer!

**Sasura No Chikako: **Espero de igual manera te haya gustado el cap! Sé que tarde en actualizar y para colmo no es taaan extenso… O medianamente extenso, pero no podía sacarme estas ideas… Gracias por leer!

**aiwo175**: X2 Sí, era la momia jajaja, hay varias películas que me dejan muchas cosillas para usar de referencia… y pues espero que te haya gustado el cap! Gracias por leer!

-Si notan alguna _horrorografía_, pues lo siento, a veces escribo a oscuras, no es agrede xD…PD: Este fanfic (y los demás que tengo) solo lo(s) subo en ff . net si lo ven en otro lado… Avísenme por favor.

_¡Espero sigan acompañándome en este fic y quienes quieran adelante!_

_Si llegaste hasta acá y esto te ha parecido bueno o interesante_

_¡Házmelo saber con un review por favor!_

No muerdo /._./ haha

**Gracias.**

AlexOkami fuera 12:31am zZzZ


End file.
